Kodeks
Kodeks to opowieść, której akcja dzieje się dwa tygodnie po wydarzeniach opisanych w Podróży ku przeznaczeniu. Opowiada o dalszych dziejach Voxa na Artas Nui, jego spotkaniu z Arcticą i odkryciu przez niego przeszłości Zaldiara. Prolog Sieć spadła prosto na niczego niespodziewającego się Hapakę. Zdezorientowany Rahi zaczął się miotać i szarpać, nie mógł jednak uwolnić się z pułapki. Wtem zza drzewa wyłonił się De-Matoranin imieniem Vox i wyjął zza pasa niewielki drewniany miecz. Podszedł do skrępowanego Hapaki i uniósł ramię do góry, gotów do zadania ciosu. Kiedy ostrze już miało opaść w dół i wbić się w ciało Rahi, czyjaś ręka zabrała je z dłoni Matoranina. Vox odwrócił się, zdumiony i ujrzał stojącego nad nim Toa Ognia Zaldiara, jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie powinien się dziwić. W końcu usłyszał, że ktoś się zbliża, po prostu nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Co robisz, Zaldiar? - spytał. - Złapałem tego Rahi! - I dlatego chcesz go zabić? - odrzekł Zaldiar swoim niskim, przenikliwym głosem. - Rahi nie mogą wchodzić na ten teren. A ten wpadł w moją pułapkę. - Vox wskazał głową Hapakę. - To nie powód, żeby go uśmiercać. - Toa podszedł do Rahi i przeciął krępującą go sieć. - Nauczył się już, że to miejsce jest dla niego niebezpieczne i nie będzie tu wracał. Możesz pozwolić mu odejść - dodał i pogładził zwierzę po głowie. To po chwili oddaliło się i zniknęło w leśnej puszczy. Vox spojrzał z wyrzutem na przyjaciela. - A jeśli to byłby jeden z tych zmutowanych Rahi? - powiedział. - Są niebezpieczne. Też puściłbyś go wolno? - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale też nie zabijałbym go. Nieważne, czy jest to Rahi czy inna istota. Wszyscy jesteśmy częścią Wielkiego Ducha. Powinnyśmy żyć w zgodzie, a nie nawzajem się zabijać. Matoranin zamyślił się. - Mówisz tak, a jesteś Toa - odparł po chwili. - Czy nigdy nikogo nie zabiłeś, mając tak wielką moc? Zaldiar tylko uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Kucnął przy Voxie i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Toa nie zabijają - rzekł. - To nie w ich naturze. Muszą być obrońcami bezbronnych i uciśnionych, a nie mordercami. To ich odróżnia od wszystkich barbarzyńców i zbrodniarzy, zagrażających bezpieczeństwu wszechświata. Taka jest ich powinność wobec Wielkiego Ducha. - Wskazał palcem na niebo. Vox nie ukrywał, że Zaldiar wzbudził w nim podziw. Każde jego słowo niosło ze sobą jakąś mądrość. - Skąd Toa wiedzą, jak mają postępować? - zapytał zaciekawiony. - Istnieje Kodeks, który wskazuje im drogę. Bez niego, każdy Toa szedłby inną ścieżką, doprowadzając do chaosu we wszechświecie. Dlatego musimy go przestrzegać. Ty też wkrótce będziesz musiał. Matoranin zamrugał. - Ja? - zdziwił się. - Dlaczego? Zaldiar tylko się uśmiechnął. - Już wkrótce się dowiesz - odparł, po czym wstał na równe nogi i wolnym krokiem odszedł w stronę wioski. Vox bez namysłu podążył za nim, zaintrygowany tajemniczymi słowami przyjaciela. *** Dwadzieścia tysięcy lat później. Spikorr wyglądał groźnie. Zawsze tak wyglądał. Nawet teraz, gdy tkwił zamrożony w bryle lodu na jakiejś wysepce pośrodku oceanu. Morskie Rahi z pewnością drżały na jego widok, gdy tylko koło niego przepływały. Nieważne kto. Ważne, że się bał. Światło księżyca rozświetlało wody, w których odbijały się gwiazdy. Gdzieś w oddali widać było budowle Artas Nui, rozświetlone tysiącami małych światełek. Gdyby Spikorr był przytomny, mógłby cieszyć się niezłym widokiem. Ale nie był. Szkoda. Łódź podpłynęła z drugiej strony. Osoba w niej siedząca użyła swojej mocy, a wtedy bryła zaczęła pękać, łamać się i roztapiać. Łódź podpłynęła bliżej. W końcu Spikorr spadł na zimne deski, cały przemoczony. Powoli zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Uniósł lekko głowę i dostrzegł stojącą przed nim postać w płaszczu. - Kopę lat, Spikorr. - Toa Lodu uśmiechnął się. Rozdział 1 Karanak mknął nocą przez miasto, skacząc po budynkach, przy każdym skoku wbijając swoje ostre odnóża w ściany budynków i pozostawiając w nich długie, podłużne rysy, niczym rany na ciele. Każdy stojący w oddali mógłby stwierdzić, że to gigantyczny pająk. Jednak ci, którzy byli bliżej, lub widzieli już wcześniej w swoim życiu Karanaka wiedzieli, że tak nie jest. Jego cielsko wyglądało jak dwa zespolone ze sobą ciała zupełnie odmiennych istot. Dominującym, większym ciałem był ogromny pajęczak, którego czarne cielsko zdobione było czerwonymi liniami. Jego pajęcza głowa, na której mieściły się czerwone oczy oraz śmiercionośne kleszcze, była połączona z drugim ciałem, humanoidalnym, które zwisało bezwładnie, jakby uszło z niego całe życie. Ale to właśnie to ciało było mózgiem, dawało stworowi inteligencję i kierowało ruchami cielska pająka. Pająka gonionego przez dziewczynę odzianą w biało-srebrną zbroję, która strzelała w niego ostrymi jak jego odnóża odłamkami lodu. Pająka gonionego przez Toa Arcticę. Matoranie, Vortixx, Skakdi i inni mieszkańcy spoglądali ze zdziwieniem, a niektórzy nawet z przerażeniem, jak ogromny mutant skacze po budynkach ich miasta. Ścigająca go Arctica nie wywierała już takiego wrażenia, jak uciekający przed nią potwór. Mimo swojej masy Karanak był szybki. Bardzo szybki. Dużo szybszy niż Toa Lodu. Jedynym sposobem na spowolnienie go było strzelanie w jego stronę odłamków lodu, chociaż te i tak dawały kiepskie rezultaty, ponieważ potwór poruszał się zbyt szybko i chaotycznie, by dziewczyna mogła w niego trafić. Powoli zaczynała sobie odpuszczać. Już wiele razy miała do czynienia z Karanakiem, a ten wiele razy jej uciekał. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że tym razem stwór też jej umknie. Sopel lodu trafił w odnóże mutanta. Ten ryknął z bólu i spadł na stojące przy ulicy stoisko z narzędziami, wznosząc w powietrze tumany kurzu. Może jednak miała szansę… Podeszła do miejsca upadku i zatrzymała się, czekając, aż opadnie pył. W końcu udało się jej dostrzec Karanaka leżącego na plecach na stercie gruzu. Martwego… chyba. Gdy Arctica już miała do niego podejść, jego oczy zaświeciły się i stwór wzbił się w powietrze, po czym wylądował na dziewczynie, przygniatając ją swoim ciężarem i zbliżając swoją pajęczą głowę do jej twarzy. Arctica poczuła odrażającą woń z jego gęby, a jego czerwone ślepia świdrowały ją, jakby chciały zahipnotyzować. Ślina kapiąca z jamy ustnej ściekała na jej zbroję. Toa Lodu chciała zrzucić z siebie stwora, ten był jednak zbyt ciężki. Spojrzała w lewo. Na ziemi leżało jej Mroźne Ostrze. Może da radę je dosięgnąć… Wyciągnęła rękę. Jeszcze trochę… jeszcze trochę… Poruszające się szczękoczułki zaczęły się przybliżać do twarzy dziewczyny, szykując się do rozerwania jej maski, potem metalowej skóry, a na koniec jej wewnętrznych organów i kości. Jeszcze trochę… jest! Arctica chwyciła ostrze w dłoń i już miała zatopić je w ciele bestii, gdy nagle potężna fala dźwiękowa zrzuciła z niej potwora i cisnęła nim o ścianę budynku nieopodal. Dziewczyna spojrzała w stronę, z której nastąpił atak i ujrzała szczupłego wojownika odzianego w szaro-srebrną zbroję z Kanohi Hau na twarzy. Podszedł i wyciągnął do niej rękę, chcąc pomóc jej wstać. Arctica odtrąciła jego dłoń i podniosła się. - Kretynie, co ty narobiłeś?! - krzyknęła na niego. - Już go miałam, kiedy ty… - Odwróciła głowę w stronę Karanaka. Ten zdążył już wspiąć się na dach budynku, po czym zniknął, odskakując w dal. - Pięknie… - mruknęła do siebie i zaklęła pod nosem, po czym znowu zwróciła się do wojownika. - Przez ciebie mi uciekł! - trąciła go. Ten stał niewzruszony. - Uratowałem ci życie - odezwał się. Arctica chwilę stała i wpatrywała się w niego, zastanawiając się, czy całkiem mu nawtykać, czy sobie darować. W końcu zdecydowała się tylko na „Chrzań się, sama potrafię o siebie zadbać”, po czym odeszła w swoją stronę. Vox odprowadził ją wzrokiem. *** Pancerne drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Toa Lodu zaklął pod nosem. On i Spikorr znajdowali się teraz w podziemiach kwatery XONOX-u - korporacji rządzącej całą wyspą - opuszczonych i prawie niestrzeżonych, lecz zbyt wielki hałas nawet tutaj mógł zdradzić ich obecność. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy po odczekaniu chwili nie dostrzegł nikogo zbliżającego się. - Naprawdę myślisz, że on może się przydać, Taive? - zapytał Spikorr. - Mhm - mruknął Toa Lodu. Skakdi ponownie spojrzał na robota stojącego przed nim w bezruchu. Wyglądał dość futurystycznie, niczym maszyna z przyszłości, a niektóre elementy jego zbroi jarzyły się pomarańczowym światłem, podobnie jak jego oczy. - Ale co on może zrobić? Tylko stoi i się nie rusza. Robot przeniósł na niego wzrok. Po chwili przemówił głosem Skakdi: - Ale co on może zrobić? Tylko stoi i się nie rusza. Spikorr zamrugał i stanął jak wryty. Spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Taive’a. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. *** Kamienie Świetlne z trudem przebijały się przez gęsty mrok, dając słabe, czerwonawe światło. Tutaj nie było ulicznych latarni. Władze wyspy wykręcały się brakiem funduszy, lecz tak naprawdę chodziło o to, że lampy nie świeciły tu zbyt długo. W końcu była to jedna z najgroźniejszych dzielnic Artas Nui, zamieszkiwana przez najgorszych ze Skakdi, podstępnych Steltian, paru groźnych Xian oraz kilku Matoran spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Wszyscy oni woleli kryć się w półmroku, w którym miejscowe władze nie mogły przyjrzeć się ich poczynaniom. W powietrzu unosiła się charakterystyczna mieszanina zapachu siarki i smoły. Mimo woli pokręciła nosem, skręcając w boczne odgałęzienie ulicy. Co chwilę rozglądała się nerwowo na boki. To, co zamierzała zrobić, było nie tylko nielegalne, ale też niezwykle niebezpieczne. Zapamiętała mapę, lecz wąskie uliczki wiły się i dotarcie do celu zajęło jej ponad pół godziny. Podczas gdy reszta dzielnicy była kiepsko oświetlona, w tym zaułku było zupełnie ciemno, nie licząc słabego światła sączącego się przez szpary w prymitywnych okiennicach. Przystanęła, by oswoić oczy z mrokiem i po chwili zdołała coś zobaczyć. Nie był to zbyt zachęcający widok. Tutejsze budynki czasy świetności miały już dawno za sobą. Niektóre najwyraźniej mocno osiadły, gdyż ich ściany niebezpieczne się pochyliły, grożąc zawaleniem. Nie miała pewności, czy trafiła pod właściwy adres, ponieważ tabliczka z nazwą ulicy częściowo zardzewiała i brakowało na niej pierwszych liter, lecz mimo to weszła w zaułek. Po chwili dotarła do stromych schodów wiodących w dół do odrapanych, żelaznych drzwi. Pasowały do opisu. Zeszła pomału po schodach i stanęła przed drzwiami. Zapukała. Przez moment nic się nie działo. Zamierzała zapukać ponownie, gdy nagle za drzwiami usłyszała kroki. Ktoś się zbliżał, powoli i bez pośpiechu. Cofnęła rękę i czekała z mocno bijącym sercem. Drzwi uchyliły się. Przez szparę spojrzała na nią para błyszczących oczu. Przełknęła ślinę. - Jesteś… - zaczęła. - Droma? Drzwi uchyliły się szerzej i jej oczom ukazała się zgarbiona, niska postać. Miała bardzo niepokojący, wygłodniały wygląd. Nie można było stwierdzić, czy jest Matoraninem, czy też należy do jakiejś innej rasy. Jej wychudzone ręce zakończone były dłońmi z długimi, ostrymi pazurami, a maska miała przedziwny, zniekształcony wygląd. - Ach, Toa Arctica… - powiedział Droma głosem podobnym do szelestu zeschłych liści, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi? Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i odrzekła: - Chcę… chcę skorzystać ze zwierciadła psychotronicznego. Uśmiech natychmiast znikł z twarzy Dromy. Rozejrzał się na boki, po czym zaprosił Arcticę do środka gestem dłoni. - Wejdź. *** Żelazne drzwi prowadziły do wąskiego korytarza, który niemal natychmiast wiódł w dół po trzeszczących schodkach. Arctica zeszła za zgarbionym przewodnikiem do słabo oświetlonej piwnicy, śmierdzącej pleśnią i kurzem. Źródłem światła nie były tu, jak mogło się wydawać, Kamienie Świetlne, tylko kaganki oraz kopcąca, upstrzona przez mucho podobne Rahi lampa. Całą jedną ścianę zajmował regał zastawiony fiolkami z różnymi płynami o jaskrawych barwach oraz nieprzyjemnie wyglądającymi narzędziami. Na przeciwległej ścianie zawieszone były Kanohi, równie upiorne jak maska - lub twarz - Dromy. Pośrodku pomieszczenia, na niewielkim stoliczku, znajdował się pokaźnych rozmiarów czarny kocioł. Obok niego stało drewniane krzesło. Droma popatrzył uważnie na Arcticę. - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał szeleszczącym, ledwie głośniejszym od szeptu głosem. - To dość… niebezpieczne… moja pani. Toa Lodu była tego w pełni świadoma. Doskonale wiedziała, jak działa zwierciadło psychotroniczne. Za każdym razem uszkadza umysł korzystającej z niego istoty, aż wreszcie nie możesz normalnie myśleć i zmieniasz się w warzywo. A czasami nawet umierasz. Właśnie dlatego było zakazane. Arctica wiedziała o tym. Ale musiała to zrobić. - Tak. - Przytaknęła. - Jestem pewna. Oczy Dromy zabłyszczały. - Dobrze… Bardzo dobrze… - powiedział i podszedł do regału z fiolkami. Arctica zauważyła, że kuleje na prawą nogę. Chwycił w swoje szponiaste dłonie buteleczki z jaskrawoniebieską cieczą, odkorkował je i wlał zawartość do kotła. Powietrze wypełniła słodka woń, a z kadzi zaczął unosić się błękitny dym. Arctica z narastającym niepokojem patrzyła, jak Droma wlewa coraz to kolejne fiolki do kotła. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna przystanął i spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na Arcticę. - Kogo chcesz odszukać, pani? - wyszeptał. Dziewczyna zawahała się. Nie ufała mu, ale z drugiej strony robiła coś tak okropnego, że nie było sensu niczego ukrywać. - Przyjaciela… - odparła po chwili. - Przyjaciela, hm? Ach, rozumiem. - Droma pokiwał głową. - Przyjaciela. - Podszedł do regału i wziął z niego fiolkę z różowym płynem. Wlał go do kotła i zaczął mieszać, wykonując okrężne ruchy wielką, pordzewiałą łyżką. Arctica miała wrażenie, że jego ciało zaraz się rozleci. W końcu skończył i postukał łyżką o krawędź kotła. Spojrzał znacząco na Toa Lodu. Ta podeszła do naczynia, a wtedy Droma podsunął jej krzesło. Arctica usiadła i zajrzała do kadzi. Ujrzała w niej błękitną ciecz z wirującymi, fioletowymi smugami. Po chwili smugi rozstąpiły się i dziewczyna zobaczyła swoje własne, najczystsze odbicie. Było tak realne i niezakłócone, że Arctica miała wrażenie, iż spogląda przez okno na swój sobowtór. Odbicie wykonywało każdy jej ruch i każde spojrzenie, w pewnym momencie jednak zawirował wokół niego iskrzący różowym światłem motyl, a ono powiodło za nim wzrokiem. Arctica spojrzała na Dromę. Ten skinął głową. - Wiesz, co robić, pani? - Tak… - odparła zamyślona, ponownie wpatrując się w odbicie. W końcu wzięła głęboki wdech i zanurzyła głowę w kotle. Początkowo nie zauważyła żadnej różnicy. Nadal znajdowała się w mrocznej, ciasnej piwnicy Dromy. Jednak zaraz potem wyostrzyły się wszystkie jej zmysły, jakby ktoś wpuścił strumień światła do ciemnej komnaty. Opanowała nagłe podniecenie, kiedy ogarnęła wzrokiem nie tylko piwnicę, ale też cały budynek, potem całą dzielnicę, wyspę… Przyhamuj - powiedziała sobie. To był najniebezpieczniejszy moment. Jeśli jej zmysły nie przestaną się wyostrzać, po paru minutach oszaleje. Uczucie, które jej towarzyszyło było nieporównywalne z jakimkolwiek innych dotychczasowym przeżyciem - było uniesieniem graniczącym z ekstazą. Ale wiedziała, czym to grozi. Jeśli nie przyhamuje, z jej ciała zostanie tylko pusta skorupa, a jej umysł będzie błądził w odległych zakątkach galaktyk. Poczuła lekki ból głowy. Zignorowała to. Skupiła się i po chwili przed jej oczami pojawił się obraz wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego Toa w srebrzystej, kolczastej zbroi z maską o ostrych konturach na twarzy. Nero - najprawdziwszy i najrealniejszy, jak tylko się dało. Przez moment chciała wyciągnąć ku niemu rękę, wpaść w jego objęcia, lecz szybko uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest prawdziwy. Coś ukłuło ją w głębi serca. Nero był jej najbliższym przyjacielem, kimś, komu mogła zaufać, zwierzyć się, kimś, u kogo mogła szukać pomocy i oparcia, kimś… kogo kochała. Nero zawsze ją wspierał, pomagał w trudnych chwilach, znał odpowiedzi i rozwiązania problemów, z którymi Arctica nie mogła sobie poradzić i dodawał jej otuchy. Któregoś dnia zniknął. Bez śladu. Arctica nawet nie wiedziała, co się z nim stało. Pisała wiadomości, starała się z nim skontaktować… na próżno. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Żadnego odzewu. Nic. Nic, co by wskazywało na to, że Nero żyje… Ale żył. Czuła to. Czuła, choć nie wiedziała jak, to jakaś część mówiła jej, że Nero żyje. I teraz miała zamiar go odnaleźć. Obraz Nero rozwiał się i Arctica rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Jej umysł przeczesywał całe wyspy w sekundy, próbując trafić na trop Toa Dźwięku. Ból głowy nasilał się, jednak nie mogła teraz przestać. Po paru chwilach znalazła trop Nero, jakby ten zostawił po sobie jaskrawą smugę. Arctica natychmiast podążyła jej śladem. Musiała być niezwykle skupiona, aby nie zboczyć z drogi. Narastający ból wcale jej w tym nie pomagał. Sunęła za smugą światła, aż wreszcie dotarła na jakąś wulkaniczną wyspę. Czuła się, jakby coś rozsadzało jej czaszkę od środka. Powinna była przestać, wiedziała o tym, zaszła jednak zbyt daleko. Obraz przed jej oczami zaczął się deformować i rozpadać, tworząc kolorowe kalejdoskopy. Jednak wciąż widziała smugę, prowadzącą do jasnego punktu gdzieś w oddali. W końcu dostrzegła sylwetkę Nero, majaczącą na tle światła. Ruszyła ku niemu, lecz niespodziewanie zaczęła zwalniać i tracić go z oczu. Nie chciała. Wciąż brnęła dalej, choć teraz ledwie cokolwiek widziała. Ból rozrywał jej głowę. Zaczęła się trząść. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Nero, chcąc znaleźć się przy nim i go dosięgnąć. Jeszcze trochę… jeszcze trochę… jeszcze… Podniosła gwałtownie głowę i opadła bezwładnie na krześle, ciężko dysząc. Dotknęła dłońmi czoła. Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś wypalił dziurę w jej mózgu. Czuła się słabo i kręciło jej się w głowie. Zaklęła w duchu. Była już tak blisko, ale znów musiało jej się nie udać. Wypuściła głośno powietrze i nachyliła się nad kotłem. Wciąż znajdowała się w nim błękitna ciecz, lecz nie ujrzała już w niej swojego odbicia. Droma podszedł do niej. - Czy znalazłaś to, czego szukałaś, pani? - zapytał. - Tak - skłamała. Nie miała zamiaru próbować jeszcze raz. Chciała jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego przeklętego miejsca. Droma zacisnął nerwowo palce. - To będzie sześćset widgetów, pani… - powiedział. Arctica spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. Mężczyzna szybko dodał: - Oczywiście, jeśli nie posiadasz takiej kwoty przy sobie… możesz zapłacić… w inny… - Mam pieniądze - ucięła dziewczyna. Wyjęła z sakiewki widgety i wcisnęła je w wychudzone ręce Dromy. Ten uśmiechnął się dostojnie, a przynajmniej spróbował. Nie czekając, Arctica wstała z krzesła i ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia, odprowadzana wzrokiem Dromy. *** Wspięła się po schodach i odetchnęła świeżym - a przynajmniej świeższym niż w piwnicy - powietrzem. Nadal bolała ją głowa, choć nie tak bardzo jak przedtem. Westchnęła. Jej próby odnalezienia Nero spełzły na niczym. I na dodatek Karanak jej uciekł. Paskudny dzień. Teraz potrzebowała tylko jednego - odpoczynku. Ruszyła przed siebie, by wydostać się z tej ponurej dzielnicy. Po jakimś czasie natknęła się na szyld jakiegoś baru. „Jednonogi Husi”. Zamyśliła się. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu uznała, że to wcale nie taki zły pomysł. Pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. Rozdział 2 Vox wpatrywał się tępo w przezroczystą zawartość szklanki stojącej przed nim. Siedział przy barze w jednej z obskurnych karczm leżących w najbiedniejszych dzielnicach Artas Nui, otoczony szumem rozmów. Gdyby chciał, mógłby wyłapać ich urywki, nie obchodziły go one jednak. Był zbyt przygnębiony. Był cholernie przygnębiony. Wciąż miał przed oczami widok martwego ciała Matoranina Tahku - pierwszej osoby, która zginęła z jego winy, bo był zbyt słaby, żeby ocalić go przed Mrocznym Łowcą. Vox przybył na tę wyspę, żeby odnaleźć Zaldiara, swojego zaginionego przyjaciela, i udowodnić mu, że jest godzien nosić imię Toa. A w pierwszych dniach dopuścił do śmierci bezbronnej istoty i dał się zawładnąć gniewowi, niemal samemu zabijając. Nie nadawał się na Toa, dobrze o tym wiedział. Dlaczego Zaldiar tak bardzo chciał, aby nim został? Bo takie było jego przeznaczenie. Nie, to stek bzdur. To na pewno nie było jego przeznaczenie. Pociągnął łyk napoju i skrzywił się. Właściwie tutejszy alkohol wcale mu nie smakował. Ale pozwalał choć na chwilę zapomnieć o ponurym świecie. Vox przychodził tu każdego wieczoru od ponad dwóch tygodni. Odkąd zginął Tahku i odkąd Vox zaczął się błąkać bez celu po wyspie, zrezygnowany. Ktoś usiadł obok niego i zamówił napój dla siebie. Toa Dźwięku nawet nie spojrzał, kto to. Nie obchodziło go to. Nic go nie obchodziło. Opróżnił szklankę i postawił ją na blacie, wskazując barmanowi, by ponownie ją napełnił. Rosły Rithianin sprzątnął mu ją sprzed nosa i po chwili postawił wypełnioną po brzegi przezroczystą, gorzką cieczą, jednocześnie stawiając kufel piwa naprzeciwko osoby, która dosiadła się do Toa Dźwięku. Vox popatrzył na nią. Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że obok niego siedzi ta sama dziewczyna, która parę godzin wcześniej ścigała pająkowatego mutanta grasującego po mieście. Widocznie ona również wcześniej go nie poznała, bowiem dostrzegł zdziwienie w jej oczach, kiedy na niego spojrzała. Zaraz potem jednak jej twarz przybrała wcześniejszy, posępny wyraz. - Nic nie mów… - odezwała się przybitym głosem. - Nie mam ochoty się kłócić. Jestem w kiepskim humorze - dodała i pochyliła się nad kuflem, powoli sącząc z niego złocisty napój. - Zły dzień, hm? - odparł Vox równie przygnębionym tonem, ignorując jej prośbę. Westchnęła. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo. - Pociągnęła kolejny łyk. Skrzywiła się. Siedziała w bezruchu, wpatrując się w jakiś odległy punkt pustym wzrokiem. - Dlaczego wtrąciłeś się w moją walkę? - powiedziała po chwili, jakby jednak chciała podjąć rozmowę. Vox zamyślił się. - Powiedzmy, że kiedyś… - zaczął. - Nie sprawdziłem się jako Toa. I szukam drugiej szansy. Zauważył, jak kącik ust dziewczyny drgnął w ledwo widocznym uśmiechu. - Bawisz się w bohatera, hm? - powiedziała porażająco zgorzkniałym głosem. - Odpuść sobie. To nie ma sensu. Złapała za uchwyt kufla i opróżniła naczynie jednym haustem. Barman bez słowa dolał jej napoju. Vox przyjrzał się jej. Była całkiem zgrabna i nosiła biało-srebrny pancerz, idealnie dopasowany do jej ciała. Byłaby całkiem ładna, gdyby nie ten zmarkotniały wyraz twarzy. Wyglądała jak Toa Lodu. Vox nie słyszał nigdy o żadnej żeńskiej Toa Lodu, ale z drugiej strony nie słyszał też o wielu rzeczach. - Jesteśmy Toa. Kim mamy być, jeśli nie bohaterami? - rzekł, ale bez przekonania. Dziewczyna ponownie uśmiechnęła się ponuro. - Na tej wyspie nie da się być bohaterem. Już dawno przestałam nim być. Tobie też radzę. Nie ma sensu udawać kogoś, kim się nie jest. Toa Dźwięku ponownie się zamyślił. Miała rację. On sam nie uważał się za bohatera. Nie po tym, co zrobił. Zaraz potem przypomniał sobie jednak słowa Zaldiara, wypowiedziane dawno temu, mówiące o Kodeksie. Drogowskazie Toa. Czy każdy z nich musiał go przestrzegać? - Mamy przecież Kodeks… Dziewczyna parsknęła. - Daj spokój. Kto jeszcze przejmuje się Kodeksem? - A Matoranie? I inni mieszkańcy? Ktoś musi ich przecież bronić, nie? I tym kimś na pewno nie mogę być ja - dodał w myślach. Pociągnął łyk napoju, próbując jakoś zapomnieć o przygnębieniu. - Niech sami się bronią. Ja nie mam zamiaru tego robić - odparła chłodno dziewczyna. - Zbyt mocno mnie zranili, bym przejmowała się ich losem - dodała ciszej. Toa Dźwięku domyślił się, że musiała mieć nie za ciekawą przeszłość. Nie chciał w nią wnikać. Sam miał nie lepszą. - Jesteś zimna jak lód. Wzruszyła ramionami. - Bycie Toa Lodu do czegoś zobowiązuje. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, gapiąc się pustym wzrokiem w lekko falujące napoje. W końcu odezwał się Vox: - Jak ci na imię? - Hm? - Toa spojrzała na niego pytająco. Nie wiedziała do końca, czy powiedzieć mu, jak się nazywa. Zdenerwował ją podczas walki z Karanakiem i pewnie nadal by mu to wypominała, gdyby nie jej beznadziejny nastrój. Ale z drugiej strony, i tak jej nie obchodził. I pewnie nigdy więcej go nie spotka. Co jej szkodziło zdradzić mu swoje imię? - Arctica - odparła w końcu. - Jestem Arctica. Ty? - Vox. Arctica kiwnęła głową. Dopiła piwo do końca i pomału podniosła się. - Słuchaj, Vox. Miło się gadało, ale następnym razem nie będę taka łagodna, jeśli wtrącisz się w moją walkę. - Spojrzała na niego wymownie. Położyła pieniądze na blacie i oddaliła się w stronę wyjścia. Vox dopiero po jakimś czasie przyłapał się, że wpatruje się tępo w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła dziewczyna. Natychmiast otrząsnął się, opróżnił zawartość swojej szklanki, zapłacił i również zmierzył ku wyjściu. *** Kroczył wolno wąską uliczką, samemu nawet nie wiedząc, dokąd idzie. Uliczne latarnie rzucały złowrogą, czerwoną poświatę, w której wszystko wyglądało niezwykle niepokojąco. Nienawidził tego miejsca. Było tak odmienne od tego, w którym mieszkał przez całe swoje życie, że sam się dziwił, jak może tu wytrzymać. Chciał opuścić to miasto i wrócić na swoją ojczystą wyspę. Ale nie mógł tam wrócić, dopóki nie odnajdzie Zaldiara. A jego poszukiwania nie szły mu najlepiej. Nic nie szło mu najlepiej. Właściwie, wszystko szło mu źle. Bardzo źle. Z jego winy zginął Matoranin. Z jego winy Mroczni Łowcy o mało nie wysadzili w powietrze sporej części miasta. I nie potrafił odnaleźć Zaldiara. Zastanowił się, czy życie byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby nie przejmował się Kodeksem. Mógłby robić co tylko zechciał, nie martwiąc się losem innych. Tak jak Arctica. Ale czy właśnie tego chciał od niego Zaldiar? Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Przystanął i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Ruszył. Dobiegły go jakieś głosy. Nie widział postaci, do których należały, ale na ścianie, na którą padało światło, dostrzegł ich cienie. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Ona mniejsza, on większy. Matoranka i… no właśnie, kto? Wyciągnął Dźwiękowe Ostrze z pochwy i zaczął nasłuchiwać. - Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła Matoranka. - Spokojnie, złotko - mówił mężczyzna. - Powiesz mi tylko to, czego chcę i obejdzie się bez zbędnych… nieprzyjemności. Vox podszedł bliżej i skręcił w ulicę, z której dobiegały głosy. Na jej końcu zobaczył zlęknioną Ga-Matorankę i pochylającego się nad nią masywnego wojownika. Odziany był w kolczasty pancerz, pokryty licznymi bruzdami i rysami. Voxowi zdawało się też, że jest lekko oszroniony. Szczęka mężczyzny była duża, wysunięta do przodu, a sam wojownik szczerzył swoje białe, szpiczaste zębiska. Jego oczy płonęły pomarańczowym światłem. Przypomniał barbarzyńców, którzy najechali wyspę Voxa. Toa Dźwięku dowiedział się na Artas Nui, że ta rasa nazywa się Skakdi. Ten Skakdi najwyraźniej go zobaczył, bowiem rzucił do dziewczyny: - Hm, spotkamy się jeszcze - po czym zniknął w zaułku. Toa podbiegł do Matoranki. - Nic ci się nie stało? - zapytał. - N-Nie… - wydukała. - Dziękuję, że go wystraszyłeś, Toa. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Może nie był tak bezużyteczny, jak mu się wydawało. - Nie ma sprawy - rzucił. - Po to tu jestem - dodał po chwili, nieco raźniejszym tonem. Już miał odejść w swoją stronę, kiedy Matoranka go zaczepiła: - Czy mógłbyś… mógłbyś… - Spojrzała na niego nieśmiało - odprowadzić mnie do domu? Nie chcę chodzić sama nocą po mieście… - Jasne. - Vox skinął głową. Zarzucił miecz na ramię i odszedł z Matoranką. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu. *** Arctica zamknęła drzwi do swojego mieszkania i rzuciła się na łóżko. Za oknem szalała śnieżyca. Uroki Szóstego Dystryktu. Leżała z rękoma skrzyżowanymi z tyłu głowy, wpatrując się w jasnoszary sufit. Rozmyślała. Karanak zapewne znów się pojawi za parę dni. Może trzeba zmienić taktykę, spróbować innego sposobu ataku? A gdyby tak wypróbować element zaskoczenia… Nie byłoby to zbyt łatwe, przy tym jego pajęczym zmyśle. Wszystko było takie trudne. Takie skomplikowane. Z Nero było znacznie lepiej… Ale go tu teraz nie było. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na lodową figurkę stojącą na szafce obok jej łóżka. Przedstawiała ona postać Nero, wyrzeźbioną z niezwykłą precyzją i oddaniem. Tylko dzięki niej Arctica jeszcze całkiem nie zapomniała, jak wyglądał jej przyjaciel. Nie widziała go tyle lat… Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy armia piratów najechała Artas Nui. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że na wyspie wybuchnie wojna, która niemal całkowicie ją zniszczy. Nero dowodził oddziałem Toa i Skakdi mającym przypuścić ostateczny atak na siły wroga, podczas gdy ona wraz z kilkoma innymi wojownikami strzegła mieszkańców zebranych w podziemiach kwatery XONOX-u. Kiedy utracili łączność z oddziałem, nikt nie ośmielał się sprawdzić, co dzieje się na górze. Dopiero po paru tygodniach, kiedy odgłosy walk ucichły, Arctica i pozostali Toa wyprowadzili cywilów na powierzchnię. Zastali tam istne pobojowisko. Z większości budynków zostały tylko puste szkielety, a na ulicach walały się zwłoki zarówno Toa oraz Skakdi, jak i najeźdźców. Ale nigdzie nie było śladu Nero. Arctica szukała go przez wiele tygodni, bez rezultatu. W końcu załamała się i zamknęła w sobie. Zamrugała, próbując pozbyć się łez, które mimo woli zaczęły tlić się w jej oczach. Wpatrywała się w jednobarwną, przeźroczystą sylwetkę przyjaciela, przypominając sobie wszystkie wspólnie spędzone chwile. Uwielbiała tworzyć lodowe figurki. Kochała bawić się lodem, rzeźbić postacie z przezroczystych odłamków. Pozwalało jej to zapomnieć o świecie i zmartwieniach. Jedni komponowali muzykę, inni spotykali się z przyjaciółmi. Arctica rzeźbiła. Sama, w ciszy. Bo teraz tylko cisza była jej jedynym przyjacielem. Potrafiła uspokoić i wysłuchać wszystkich żalów. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafiła przytulić. Ani rozgrzać serca. *** Spikorr z piskiem opon zatrzymał swój motor i spróbował przebić wzrokiem śnieżycę. Paskudna pogoda. Dlaczego Taive wybrał sobie miejsce na kryjówkę w najgorszym z możliwych dystryktów? Wszedł do wnętrzna opuszczonej fabryki. Tutaj śnieg już nie docierał, ale i tak w pomieszczeniu panowała porażająco niska temperatura. Spikorr zauważył, że przy każdym oddechu wypuszcza z ust biały obłok. Przełknął ślinę. Nie miał zbyt dobrych wieści. Wiedział, że Taive nie będzie zadowolony. I istotnie nie był. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć… - zaczął Toa, kiedy Skakdi opowiedział mu całą sytuację - że nie wyciągnąłeś jednej informacji od małej, bezbronnej Matoranki?! - ryknął. Większość Toa Lodu było chłodnych i nieprzystępnych, Taive jednak miał problemy z panowaniem nad swoimi emocjami. W przypływie gniewu potrafił kogoś zabić nawet z najbardziej błahego powodu. I tego właśnie Spikorr się obawiał. - Nooo… - Skakdi przewrócił oczami. - Pojawił się ten Toa i… Taive uciszył go spojrzeniem. - Jeszcze jeden taki numer i przekonasz się, co Toa może ci zrobić - zagroził. - Spokojnie, szefie. Zobacz lepiej, kogo znalazłem w drodze powrotnej. - Spikorr wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Zza rogu wyłonił się ogromny mutant o dwóch ciałach - pająka i humanoida - złączonych ze sobą. Karanak. Taive uśmiechnął się. Może jednak nie wszystko szło tak źle, jak przypuszczał. Rozdział 3 Toa Dźwięku rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie był. Trzeci Dystrykt, w którym znajdował się dom Ga-Matoranki, nieco różnił się od Pierwszego, w którym Vox spędzał większość swego czasu. Choć tutejsze budynki były wykonane w podobnym stylu i również posiadały metalową konstrukcję, nie były tak wysokie jak te, które Toa widywał na co dzień. Vox mógł z łatwością dostrzec ich szczyty, co rzadko zdarzało się w przypadku ogromnych, strzelistych wież Pierwszego Dystryktu. Nie było tu również ogromnego cienia rzucanego przez górującą nad pozostałymi budowlami kwaterę XONOX-u. Mężczyzna zauważył też brak tak wielu ulicznych odgałęzień i zakamarków, w których mogliby czaić się złodzieje czy zabójcy. Na ulicy nie było żywej duszy, jakby tutejsi mieszkańcy jako jedyni poświęcali noc na sen, a nie włóczenie się po mieście. Całość wydawała się Voxowi bardziej przyjazna i mniej mroczna, choć wciąż odczuwał tu lekki niepokój, co było chyba cechą każdego dystryktu Artas Nui. Po namyśle jednak stwierdził, że mógłby tu zamieszkać. Uznał tę okolicę za najlepszą spośród tych, do których do tej pory się zapuszczał. - Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu - powiedziała Ga-Matoranka, kiedy weszli na właściwą ulicę. Dopiero teraz odezwała się po raz pierwszy. Przez całą drogę milczała, jakby wciąż bała się, że tajemniczy Skakdi może powrócić. - Dziękuję, że mnie odprowadziłeś, Toa… - Vox. Jestem Vox. - Elaine - przedstawiła się Matoranka. - Dziękuję, że mnie odprowadziłeś, Toa Voxie… Dotarli pod jej dom. Mały, prosty budynek o kwadratowych ścianach, wciśnięty między dwa inne o takiej samej konstrukcji. Uliczna latarnia rzucała słabe, blade światło na niewielkie schodki prowadzące do drzwi mieszkania. Elaine sięgnęła do skórzanej torby zawieszonej na ramieniu, sięgając po klucz. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję - zwróciła się do Voxa i weszła na schody. - Drobiazg - odparł Toa Dźwięku, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał mniej oschle i ponuro niż zazwyczaj. Już miał odejść, kiedy nagle do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl. - Zaczekaj, Elaine… Matoranka spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Tak? - Czego właściwie chciał od ciebie ten Skakdi? Elaine spuściła wzrok. Widać było, że zastanawia się, czy odpowiedzieć, czy nie, lecz ostatecznie się przełamała: - Pytał mnie o jednego Toa… - Kogo takiego? Milczała. Vox nie chciał być nachalny, czuł jednak, że ma szansę jej pomóc i odkupić w ten sposób swoje winy. Elaine spojrzała na boki, jakby bała się, że zaraz ktoś może wyłonić się z cienia mrocznej ulicy. Potem popatrzyła na Toa Dźwięku i powiedziała najciszej jak potrafiła, tak, że nawet Vox miał trudności z usłyszeniem jej głosu: - Z… Zaldiara… Mężczyzna rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Ten Skakdi wypytywał Elaine o Zaldiara? O tego Zaldiara? Czy to znaczy, że Elaine ma z nim coś wspólnego? I czy ten Skakdi ma z nim coś wspólnego? Tyle myśli roiło się w jego głowie. Kiedy już myślał, że nie ma żadnych szans na odnalezienie przyjaciela, ta Matoranka i Skakdi spadli mu jak z nieba. Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej. Podszedł do Elaine i uklęknął przy niej. - Co wiesz o Zaldiarze? - powiedział, zaglądając jej w oczy. - D-Dlaczego pytasz? - Zaldiar to mój przyjaciel. Przybyłem na tę wyspę właśnie po to, żeby go odnaleźć. Wiesz, co mogło się z nim stać? - Ja… - Dziewczyna nieśmiało uciekła wzrokiem. - Spokojnie. - Vox położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Możesz mi zaufać. - Pomyślał sobie, że śmiesznie to brzmiało w jego ustach. Zapewne śmierdział alkoholem, a jego zbroja pamiętała lepsze dni. Ale mimo wszystko uratował Elaine przed Zakazianinem, więc powinna mu ufać. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję. Elaine przez chwilę stała w bezruchu, spoglądając zlęknionym wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. W końcu odsunęła się od Toa i pociągnęła za klamkę. Stanęła w otwartych drzwiach i odwróciła się ku Voxowi. - Wejdź… Wszystko ci powiem. *** Mieszkanie Matoranki nie należało do największych, ale było całkiem przytulne. Umeblowanie pokoju, w którym teraz się znajdowali, stanowiły dwa niewielkie białe fotele stojące przy szklanym stole, umiejscowionym na środku pomieszczenia, akwarium stojące w rogu, w którym pływały małe, świecące Rahi oraz blat z szafkami oddzielający resztę pokoju od czegoś, co wyglądało na prowizoryczną kuchnię. Całość utrzymana była w morskich, bladych kolorach, jak na Ga-Matorankę przystało. Kiedy tylko weszli do środka, Elaine zatrzasnęła drzwi i zamknęła je na klucz, po czym podeszła do okien i zasunęła zasłony. Cały czas rozglądała się po pokoju, jakby obawiała się, że ktoś zaraz wyskoczy z jej szafy. W końcu nalała do dwóch szklanek wody z dzbanka i postawiła je na stole, po czym zajęła miejsce na fotelu. Vox usiadł naprzeciwko niej. - Chcę cię o coś poprosić… - odezwała się Matoranka. - Obiecaj mi, że nikomu nie zdradzisz, że to ja ci to wszystko opowiedziałam. I że już nigdy więcej tu nie wrócisz. Nie chcę… Nie chcę mieć kłopotów. Vox zamrugał. Zaniepokoiły go te słowa, ale mimo wszystko przytaknął. - Obiecuję. Elaine pociągnęła łyk wody, wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała: - Nie chciałam, żeby to tak się skończyło. Chciałam żyć w spokoju, nie wychylając się i nie narażając na bezpieczeństwa. Ale któregoś dnia… - urwała na moment, przywołując wspomnienia. - Wracałam wieczorem do domu. Na ulicach był tłok, a ja… niezbyt dobrze czuję się w tłumie. Więc postanowiłam iść boczną drogą. Ach, jaka byłam głupia. Przecież ktoś mógł mnie tam napaść, okraść, może nawet zabić… Znów urwała, próbując opanować emocje. Po chwili uspokoiła się i mówiła dalej. - Kiedy byłam już prawie na miejscu, z cienia wyłoniła się jakaś postać. Chciałam uciec, ale wtedy zobaczyłam, że to Toa. I to do tego ranny. Ciężko ranny. Potwornie ranny. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Miał potworną ranę w boku i mnóstwo innych na ciele. Cały ociekał krwią… Prosił mnie, żebym mu pomogła. Do dziś mam ten obraz przed oczami… - I pomogłaś mu? - A co miałam zrobić? - odparła Elaine łamiącym się głosem. - Był Toa. Obrońcą. Nie mogłam go tak zostawić. Chciałam zabrać go ze sobą do domu, ale zaprotestował. Zamiast tego kazał mi przynieść jakiś płaszcz, pod którym mógłby się skryć i dopiero wtedy go stamtąd zabrać. Głupie, wiem, ale w takich chwilach nie masz czasu, by zastanawiać się, czy coś jest głupie czy nie. Natychmiast pobiegłam do domu, wzięłam jakąś ciemną narzutę i parę bandaży, żeby się nie wykrwawił po drodze. Kiedy wracałam w tamto miejsce, miałam cichą nadzieję, że już go tam nie będzie, że tylko mi się przywidziało, że będę mogła odejść w spokoju… Ale był. Był tam i czekał na mnie. Opatrzyłam mu najcięższe rany i zaprowadziłam do mieszkania. Cały czas skrywał swoją twarz, jakby bał się, że ktoś może go zobaczyć… Na szczęście nie mieliśmy daleko i nie spotkaliśmy nikogo po drodze. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka, kazał mi zamknąć drzwi na klucz i nie wpuszczać nikogo. Rzadko miewałam jakichkolwiek gości, więc nie było to dla mnie problemem. Ale samej też mi zabronił wychodzić. Nie chciałam tego robić, musiałam przecież iść do pracy, nie mogłam tak po prostu przesiadywać w domu z rannym Toa i nikomu o tym nie mówić… Ale wtedy powiedział mi, że jeśli chcę, abyśmy oboje przeżyli, muszę go posłuchać. Bałam się, lecz z drugiej strony w jego głosie było coś… co mnie przekonało. Zgodziłam się. Zajęłam się opatrywaniem jego ran. Jestem - byłam - medykiem, więc znam się na tym. Ocaliłam mu życie. Jednak ta jego tajemniczość cały czas napawała mnie strachem… Czułam niepokój i z każdym dniem coraz trudniej było mi z tym wytrzymać. W końcu powiedziałam sobie „dość” i postanowiłam zapytać się go, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Myślałam, że będzie unikał odpowiedzi, wykręcał się, ale… o dziwo… opowiedział mi wszystko. Zdradził mi swoje imię. Nazywał się… Nazywał się Zaldiar. Vox o mało nie zerwał się na równe nogi. Zaldiar? Ciężko ranny? Ukrywający się przed kimś? O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Kto mógł mu to zrobić? Dlaczego? W głowie miał mnóstwo pytań i ani jednej odpowiedzi. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Elaine, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej. Matoranka ponownie napiła się wody i kontynuowała opowieść: - Kiedyś… Może dwadzieścia, może trzydzieści tysięcy lat temu… Zaldiar miał na Artas Nui własną drużynę Toa. W jej skład wchodziła większość Toa przybyłych do miasta po wielkiej wojnie z piratami z południa, by służyć pomocą… Nazwali się Toa Artas. Bronili wyspy przed różnymi zagrożeniami, nieudanymi eksperymentami XONOX-u, którego władze nieustannie próbowały udowodnić, że nie potrzebują Toa i same podejmowały próby stworzenia skutecznej broni przeciwko najeźdźcom… Lecz Toa Artas zrobili naprawdę wiele dobrego. Pokonali Karanaka, wielkiego mutanta dewastującego miasto, oszalałego robota Soundrone’a czy Skakdi Spikorra… Ale mimo swych ogromnych zasług, w ich drużynie nie układało się dobrze. Zaldiar nie powiedział mi dokładnie, o co chodziło, jakby nie chciał do tego wracać… W każdym razie, sporo członków odeszło, a sama drużyna stała się dużo słabsza. Wykorzystał to niejaki… Glavus, chyba tak się nazywał. Zaldiar powiedział mi, że ostatnią misją ich drużyny było właśnie powstrzymanie go przed zagrożeniem miastu. On i pozostali Toa, którzy ciągle przy nim trwali, czyli… Soranna, Hurg, Canado, Wakuri, Evoz i Xenok znaleźli kryjówkę Glavusa w Szóstym Dystrykcie. Z tym że… to była pułapka. - Pułapka? Elaine przytaknęła. - Evoz i Xenok zdradzili drużynę… Poprowadzili ich na śmierć. Glavus doskonale wiedział, że Toa przybędą. Był przygotowany. Zaldiar wszystko dokładnie opisał… Gdy tylko grupa dotarła do celu, Xenok i Evoz się ukryli, światło zgasło, a wtedy… Wtedy zaczęły dziać się straszne rzeczy... Przeraźliwy huk ogłuszył wszystkich. Drzwi zamknęły się, uniemożliwiając wyjście. Ze ścian wyrosły działa i świdrujące kolce, które zaczęły mordować nie mogących się bronić Toa… Powoli zaczęli padać martwi. Kiedy zostało ich już tylko dwoje, Soranna i Zaldiar, Soranna uwolniła swoją moc w samobójczym ataku, umożliwiając Zaldiarowi ucieczkę… Cudem uszedł z życiem. Ale wiedział, że Glavus będzie go szukać i nie spocznie, dopóki go nie zabije. Musiał się gdzieś ukryć. Zaczął błąkać się po mrocznych zakamarkach miasta… i właśnie wtedy go znalazłam. Vox pociągnął łyk wody, która była istnym ukojeniem dla jego wypalonego przez tani alkohol gardła. Cała ta opowieść nieźle nim wstrząsnęła. Nie spodziewał się, że Zaldiar… cudem uniknął śmierci. Zawsze postrzegał go jako bohatera, mentora, który potrafi znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji. - Co było potem? - Przez parę miesięcy się nim opiekowałam… Kiedy w końcu wszystkie jego rany się zagoiły, podziękował mi, pożegnał się i wyszedł… Nigdy więcej go później nie spotkałam… Czyżby umarł? Nie, to niemożliwe. Zaldiar, ten Zaldiar nie mógł zginąć. Był kimś wielkim, kimś, kogo Vox zawsze podziwiał… Musiał się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest teraz jego przyjaciel. - Myślałam, że to już koniec, że będę mogła żyć dalej w spokoju… - ciągnęła Elaine. - Ale dzisiejszej nocy… podszedł do mnie ten Skakdi… i… i… Vox nachylił się ku niej. - I…? - zapytał. - I… to chyba właśnie był… Spikorr - odparła Matoranka, ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Toa Dźwięku zdumiał się. - Myślałem, że drużyna Zaldiara go pokonała. - Bo tak było… uwięzili go w bryle lodu na morzu, parę kio od miasta, kiedy próbował uciec swoją łodzią… Vox zamyślił się. Jeśli Spikorr chodził po mieście, to znaczy, że ktoś musiał go uwolnić… Tylko kto? Elaine była już bliska płaczu. Toa położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, chcąc jakoś ją pocieszyć. - Spokojnie, Elaine - rzekł. - Nic ci nie grozi. Powiedz, czy wiesz, co się potem stało z Zaldiarem? Matoranka pokręciła przecząco głową. - Nie… Nie wiem… - A czy jest ktoś, kto mógłby wiedzieć? Dziewczyna była już prawie cała zalana łzami. Bała się, ale Vox się jej nie dziwił. Sam jeszcze niedawno był strachliwym Matoraninem, który ciągle unikał kontaktu z innymi. Domyślał się, że sytuacja ze Spikorrem oraz przywołanie tych wspomnień musiały być dla niej trudne. W końcu jednak Elaine uspokoiła się i odrzekła: - Nie mam pojęcia… Ci Toa z jego drużyny, którzy byli przy nim do końca, są martwi, a pozostali… Nie wiem… Opuścili tę wyspę i zaczęli działać na własną rękę… Evoz i Xenok wstąpili do Mrocznych Łowców… Ale, zaraz… - Coś zaczęło jej świtać. - W mieście jest chyba jedna Toa z tej drużyny… Nazywa się chyba… Hikira. Mężczyzna zamrugał. Znał ją. Znał Hikirę. Była pierwszą Toa, którą spotkał na tej wyspie, która wytrenowała go tak, by mógł pokonać Mrocznego Łowcę chcącego wysadzić miasto… Ale nigdy nie mówiła mu, że była w drużynie Toa. Co więcej, mówiła mu, że nie zna Zaldiara. Dlaczego go okłamała? Chciał jak najszybciej ją odnaleźć i o wszystko ją wypytać, było jednak zbyt późno, a on był zbyt zmęczony. Potwornie zmęczony. I musiał przemyśleć to wszystko. Poukładać myśli. W spokoju. Postanowił, że odwiedzi Hikirę następnego dnia z rana. - Dziękuję, Elaine - powiedział, spoglądając Matorance w oczy. - Naprawdę mi pomogłaś. - Nie, to ja dziękuję… Za pomoc z tym Skakdi… Ale proszę, nie zdradzaj nikomu, kto ci powiedział to wszystko o Zaldiarze… Toa uśmiechnął się ciepło, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni. - Masz moje słowo. Najwyraźniej przekonało to Matorankę, bowiem zlękniony wyraz zniknął z jej twarzy, zamiast niego pojawił się na niej nieśmiały uśmiech. - Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę… - odezwał się Toa. Elaine spojrzała na niego. - Czy mógłbym spędzić u ciebie tę noc? Nie mam… nie mam gdzie przenocować. Nie miałby jej za złe, gdyby odmówiła. W końcu niezbyt dobrze wspominała ostatni raz, kiedy gościła u siebie Toa. Ale z drugiej strony, to miała być tylko jedna noc, a Elaine nie zamierzała spędzać jej sama w domu, zwłaszcza po tym, jak groził jej niebezpieczny Skakdi. Skinęła głową, przytakując. Rozdział 4 Vox i Zaldiar siedzieli na szczycie wzgórza, spoglądając w dół, gdzie zmutowana Muaka zagoniła dwójkę przerażonych Ce-Matoranek do groty pod starym drzewem. Kiedy nie mogła ich tam dosięgnąć, rozwścieczona bestia uderzyła o konar, zrzucając grubą gałąź na ziemię, odcinając Matorankom drogę ucieczki. Teraz Muaka krążyła wokół drzewa, powarkując groźnie i nie pozwalając nikomu się zbliżyć. - Chodź, musimy im pomóc - powiedział Zaldiar. - Co? - zdumiał się Vox. - Dlaczego ja? Przecież… - Nie dokończył, Toa Ognia bowiem zeskoczył już w dół i popędził ku Rahi. Ognista kula odrzuciła Muakę na parę bio. Zaldiar dobył swego miecza i stanął do walki z tygrysem. W międzyczasie Vox zakradł się do drzewa. Próbował podnieść ułamaną gałąź, jego mięśnie nie mogły jednak wydobyć z siebie tak wielkiej siły. Wtedy wpadł na inny pomysł. Chwycił za rękojeść Dźwiękowego Ostrza, broni wykutej dla niego przez Zaldiara, i z trudem utrzymując tak ciężki oręż w dłoniach uniósł je do góry, po czym zatopił w drewnianej przeszkodzie. Spróbował jeszcze parę razy, aż wreszcie udało mu się przeciąć gałąź na pół. Odepchnął jej fragmenty i zajrzał do środka groty, gdzie ujrzał dwie przerażone Ce-Matoranki. - Uciekajcie, już! - krzyknął. Matoranka w złocistej Hau skinęła głową swej przyjaciółce. Obie razem z Voxem wydostały się na zewnątrz. De-Matoranin odwrócił się ku walczącemu Zaldiarowi, w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Toa Ognia odpycha bestię, a ta w popłochu ucieka w stronę lasu. Odetchnął z ulgą. On i Zaldiar odpoczywali później na leśnej polanie, leżąc na trawie nagrzanej promieniami słońca. - Dlaczego kazałeś mi iść razem z tobą ratować Matoran? - rzucił Vox. - To było niebezpieczne! Mogłem zginąć! - Nie zginąłbyś. Byłem przy tobie. Obroniłbym cię - odparł Toa. - Ale mimo wszystko… - Każdy Toa musi pomagać innym w potrzebie - przerwał mu Zaldiar. - Bez względu na wszystko. - Ale przecież ja nie jestem… - Musisz być przygotowany, jeśli kiedykolwiek masz zostać Toa. Musisz nauczyć się ich zasad i ich Kodeksu. Inaczej nie będziesz gotów. Vox zamyślił. To już drugi raz, kiedy jego przyjaciel wspominał o Kodeksie. - Tyle mówisz o tym całym Kodeksie - rzekł. - Czy naprawdę każdy Toa musi go przestrzegać? Co jeśli któryś go zignoruje? - Wtedy nie będzie godzien nosić imienia Toa. - Zaldiar spojrzał na Matoranina. - Każdy z nich musi wypełnić swoją powinność wobec Wielkiego Ducha. To część ich Przeznaczenia. Vox podniósł się. - To brzmi tak, jakby Toa byli zniewoleni i mogli robić tylko co, co zostało ustalone z góry… Zaldiar również się podniósł i położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. - Czy czynienie dobra uważasz za zniewolenie? Każdy powinien pomagać innym. To naturalne. Kodeks tylko nam o tym przypomina. W odpowiedzi usłyszał westchnienie De-Matoranina. - Ciągle tylko ten Kodeks i Kodeks… - burknął Vox. - Muszę cię nauczyć tych zasad. - Zaldiar zajrzał mu w oczy. Zaraz potem przeniósł wzrok na jakiś odległy punkt i dodał, zamyślony: - Kiedyś tego nie zrobiłem i to był błąd. Nie mogę go drugi raz popełnić. - Co masz na myśli? Toa Ognią potrząsnął głową, wyrywając się z rozmyślań. - Niedługo się przekonasz, Vox - odparł. - Niedługo się przekonasz… *** Toa Dźwięku otworzył oczy. Promienie porannego słońca wdzierały się przez okno w salonie Elaine i padały mu na twarz. Przez chwilę leżał w milczeniu, czekając, aż jego umysł w pełni się obudzi. Potem zalała go fala myśli. Zaldiar. Glavus. Spikorr. Hikira. Zerwał się z łóżka. Elaine już dawno było na nogach. Vox podziękował jej za wszystko i pospiesznie wyszedł, nie chcąc tracić czasu. - Nie dziękuj - powiedziała Matoranka. - Po prostu nie wracaj. Vox skinął jej głową. - Możesz być spokojna. - Po czym odszedł. Miał wiele do zrobienia. Elaine odprowadziła go wzrokiem, po czym schowała się w domu i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Żadne z nich nie dostrzegło, jak z cienia po przeciwnej stronie ulicy obserwuje ich para świecących, pomarańczowych oczu. *** Myśli roiły się w jego głowie, nie dając ani chwili odpocząć. Gdzie podział się Zaldiar? Kim był Glavus? Jak dokładnie chciał zagrozić Artas Nui? Gdzie był teraz? Skoro nikomu z drużyny Zaldiara nie udało się go powstrzymać, to znaczy, że wciąż był na wolności. I zapewne wciąż coś planował. Nie. Nie powinien się teraz na tym skupiać. Powinien się skupiać na czymś innym. Dlaczego Hikira nie powiedziała mu prawdy? Elaine nie mogła kłamać - widział to w jej oczach. Więc Hikira musiała należeć do drużyny Zaldiara. A powiedziała mu, że nawet go nie zna. Jaki miała w tym cel? Czyżby ktoś kazał jej to zrobić? Co jeśli ona współpracowała za… Nie, to niemożliwe. Vox zbyt dobrze znał Hikirę. Ale czy na pewno? Toa Błyskawic była dość… specyficzną osobą. Trudno było ją przewidzieć. Dlatego nie mógł wykluczać żadnych możliwości. Nawet jeśli szczerze w nie wątpił. Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać, pomyślał. A im szybciej dotrze do domu Toa Błyskawic, tym szybciej pozna prawdę. Po godzinie dotarł do Pierwszego Dystryktu. Skarcił się w myślach. Większość pieniędzy przepił, podczas gdy mógł je wydać na jakiś środek transportu, dzięki któremu szybciej poruszałby się po wyspie. Choć przynajmniej przywykł do długich wędrówek. Nawet teraz, po godzinie szybkiego marszu, nie odczuwał żadnego zmęczenia. Wszystkie siły opuściły go jednak, kiedy ujrzał ogromny tłum mieszkańców, dotarłszy na główną dzielnicę. Setki osób wyległy na ulice, by udać się do pracy, kupić jakieś podejrzane towary lub takowe komuś sprzedać. Toa Dźwięku próbował przecisnąć się między przechodniami, lecz poruszał się dużo wolniej. W takim tempie dotarcie do domu Hikiry zajmie mu wieki. Musiał znaleźć inną drogę. Wydostał się z tłumu i skręcił w boczną uliczkę. Tu też roiło się od mieszkańców, ale nie było ich aż tylu, co pozwalało Voxowi swobodnie przemieszczać się naprzód. Problem w tym, że kompletnie nie znał tej okolicy. Powoli zagłębiał się w labirynt zaułków, skręcając w coraz to biedniejsze ulice, by wreszcie stwierdzić, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Świetnie. Zamiast znaleźć skrót, tylko pogorszył całą sytuację. Mruknął zniecierpliwiony i wytężył słuch. Rozbrzmiewający w oddali uliczny gwar, odbijający się od ścian obskurnych alei i docierający aż tutaj wyznaczył mu drogę do głównej dzielnicy. Vox natychmiast ruszył w tamtą stronę. Zmarnował już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Po paru minutach prób wydostania się z miejskiego labiryntu, minął silnie zbudowanego Rithianina w srebrzystej zbroi. Ten złapał go za ramię. Vox wyrwał mu się i obrzucił go groźnym spojrzeniem. - Co tu robisz, Toa? - warknął mężczyzna. - To nasz teren. Vox kątem oka zauważył, jak zza rogu za jego plecami wyłania się kolejny Rithianin, równie tęgiej postury, odcinając mu drogę. Toa Dźwięku odwrócił się ku niemu. - Zejdź mi z drogi - rzucił chłodno. - Nie szukam kłopotów. - No to masz problem, bo właśnie je znalazłeś! - Rithianin uśmiechnął się podle i dobył swego miecza. Jego towarzysz uczynił to samo. Vox spojrzał po nich i sam sięgnął po Dźwiękowe Ostrze. - Niech to szlag - zaklął. *** Elaine właśnie skończyła robić porządki. Miała uporczywą obsesję na punkcie czystości i co chwila musiała sprzątać swoje mieszkanie. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak ktoś u niej przebywał. Może po prostu chciała pozbyć się wszystkich wspomnień. Westchnęła. Kiedy już myślała, że udało się jej od tego wszystkiego uciec, to znów powróciło. Najpierw Spikorr zaczepiający ją na ulicy. Potem ten Toa, Vox, wypytujący o Zaldiara. Dlaczego nie mogli zostawić jej w spokoju? Nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo się boi? Usłyszała walenie do drzwi. Zlękła się. - K… Kto tam? - zapytała. - To ja, Vox! - Usłyszała w odpowiedzi. - Otwórz, proszę! Vox? Co on tu robił? Przecież miał nie wracać. Prosiła go, żeby nie wracał. Dlaczego to zrobił? Co on sobie myślał? Wyjrzała przez okno, lecz nie miała z niego dobrego widoku na miejsce przed drzwiami. Spróbowała się uspokoić. Nic się jej nie stanie. Na pewno ktoś będzie przechodził obok i uratuje ją, w razie potrzeby. Choć może niekoniecznie. W tej dzielnicy mało kto się kręcił. Właściwie to nie było tu żywej duszy. Elaine lubiła to miejsce za jego spokój, lecz czasami naprawdę się bała, wiedząc, jak bardzo jest samotna. W końcu jednak postanowiła przełamać swój lęk. Nie mogła całe życie kulić się ze strachu. - Już idę! - odkrzyknęła i podeszła do drzwi. Gdy tylko lekko je uchyliła, mechaniczne macki wtargnęły do jej mieszkania i owinęły się wokół jej ciała. Ostatnie, co zobaczyła Matoranka, to para jarzących się, pomarańczowych ślepi. *** Vox zmierzył wzrokiem przeciwników. Obaj przewyższali go o głowę i nosili grube, brudno-srebrne pancerze. Z pewnością nie wyglądali na kogoś, z kim warto zadzierać. - Naprawdę nie chcę z wami walczyć - powiedział Toa. - W takim razie wyskakuj z kasy - odparł jeden z Rithian, a kiedy zobaczył, że Vox tylko mocniej zaciska uchwyt na rękojeści swego miecza, dodał: - Więc chyba jednak chcesz walczyć. - Skinął swojemu towarzyszowi i obaj rzucili się na wojownika. Mężczyzna odrzucił ich falą dźwiękową. Jeden z Rithian zdołał zachować równowagę i nie przewrócić się, po czym natychmiast zaszarżował na Toa, zamachując się ostrzem. Vox w porę obronił się i podbił cios, a następnie uderzył rywala płazem miecza. Odepchnął go, nim drugi Rithianin zdążył do niego dopaść, po czym zablokował atak nadbiegającego. Był szybki. Bardzo szybki. Nie tak dawno temu trenował z Hikirą, posiadaczką Maski Szybkości i nauczył się poruszać w takim tempie, by móc sprawnie parować jej ciosy. Lecz musiał przyznać, że jego przeciwnicy wcale nie byli tak wolni, na jakich wyglądali. Oraz to, że walka z dwoma naraz nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Vox syknął, kiedy na jego udzie pojawiła się podłużna rana. Musiał się jakoś pozbyć jednego z przeciwników. Albo najlepiej obu. Wchłonął cały dźwięk z otoczenia i uwolnił go w postaci strumienia energii, który posłał Rithianina na drugi koniec ulicy. Mężczyzna gruchnął o ścianę jednego z budynków i najwyraźniej stracił przytomność, bowiem opadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Jego kompan wykorzystał moment, w którym Vox był do niego odwrócony i natychmiast natarł na Toa, tnąc po jego plecach. Rana nie była głęboka, ale Vox i tak poczuł palący ból. Natychmiast obrócił się, samemu szykując się do cięcia. Rithianin odchylił się i przejechał ostrzem po masce przeciwnika, zarysowując ją. Kolejny, mocniejszy cios został jednak zablokowany polem siłowym, wytworzonym mocą Kanohi. To na moment zaskoczyło Rithianina, dając Voxowi szansę na wyprowadzenie ataku. Zręcznym podbiciem wytrącił miecz z ręki oponenta i zaczął atakować serią błyskawicznych cięć, nie dając rywalowi szans na skontrowanie czy nawet zrobienie uniku. Kiedy Rithianinowi udało się uderzyć go pięścią w twarz, rozwścieczony Toa zaczął napierać jeszcze zacieklej i energiczniej. W końcu jego rywal zawył z bólu i przewrócił się, a wtedy Vox przycisnął go nogą do ziemi i uniósł głowicę miecza, szykując się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Nagle, zamiast Rithianina, ujrzał przed oczami Mrocznego Łowcę, z którym walczył niedługo po przybyciu na wyspę i którego o mało nie zabił w przypływie gniewu. Usłyszał w głowie słowa Zaldiara: Toa nie zabijają. Muszą być obrońcami bezbronnych i uciśnionych, a nie mordercami. To ich odróżnia od wszystkich barbarzyńców i zbrodniarzy, zagrażających bezpieczeństwu wszechświata. Taka jest ich powinność wobec Wielkiego Ducha. Dźwiękowe Ostrze zatrzymało się parę centymetrów przed głową Rithianina. Istnieje Kodeks, który wskazuje im drogę. Bez niego, każdy Toa szedłby inną ścieżką, doprowadzając do chaosu we wszechświecie. Vox spoglądał to na ostrze, to na Rithianina. Słowa przyjaciela wciąż rozbrzmiewały w jego umyśle. Kiedy w końcu uświadomił sobie, co próbował zrobić, odskoczył jak poparzony od ciała przeciwnika, schował broń i uciekł w kierunku wyjścia z zaułka. Rithianin odprowadził go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Rozdział 5 - Błagam, puśćcie mnie! Powiedziałam wszystko co wiem! - krzyczała Elaine. Znajdowała się w jakimś zimnym pomieszczeniu, trzymana przez macki mechanicznego wojownika, którego ślepia były ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widziała przed utratą przytomności i ocknięciem się w tym potwornym miejscu. Z oczu wypływały jej pełne bólu łzy, a z ust ściekała strużka krwi. Przed sobą, oprócz robota w czarno-pomarańczowym pancerzu, widziała Spikorra oraz mężczyznę w białej, kolczastej zbroi z Kanohi Akaku na twarzy - Taive’a. - Nie bądź śmieszna - odparł Toa Lodu. - Dobrze wiem, że Zaldiar ukrywał się w twoim domu przez kilka miesięcy. Musiał ci powiedzieć, co planuje. Więc pytam po raz ostatni. - Podszedł do Matoranki, ścisnął jej policzki i przysunął jej twarz do swojej. - Gdzie. On. Jest?! - Nie wiem, przysięgam! - wyszlochała Elaine. - Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia co się z nim stało! Wypuśćcie mnie, proszę… Bała się. Bała się jak nigdy dotąd. Jedyne czego teraz pragnęła, to znaleźć się teraz we własnym domu, bezpieczna… Taive stał jednak niewzruszony. Wyprostował się, ostatni raz zmierzył wzrokiem Matorankę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju, uznając rozmowę za skończoną. Spikorr podążył za nim. Przy drzwiach, Toa Lodu odwrócił się do robota ściskającego Elaine i rzucił: - Soundrone, zgnieć ją. Nie będzie nam już do niczego potrzebna. Mechaniczny wojownik skinął posłusznie głową. Elaine spojrzała na Taive’a błagalnym wzrokiem. - Co? Nie! - krzyczała. - Nie, proszę, zrobię wszystko co chcecie, tylko nie… Taive i Spikorr wyszli, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Po chwili z pomieszczenia dał się słyszeć donośny zgrzyt metalu i przeraźliwy, przepełniony bólem krzyk. Parę sekund później nastała grobowa cisza, przerywana jedynie oddechem i krokami Toa oraz Skakdi, idących teraz chłodnym korytarzem. Spikorr wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, co Soundrone zrobił Matorance. - Hej, Taive… - odezwał się. - Czy ty… no wiesz… możesz w ogóle robić takie rzeczy? - Hm? - Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Co masz na myśli? - No wiesz… Zawsze myślałem, że Toa są po to, by bronić Matoran… A nie ich zabijać. Nie macie jakiegoś… jakiegoś… Kodeksu, którego musicie przestrzegać? Coś o tym slyszałem… Taive prychnął. - Kodeksu? - zapytał. - Kodeksu?! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Kodeks Toa został wymyślony tylko po to, żeby nas ograniczać. Żebyśmy nie mogli w pełni korzystać z potęgi, jaką dysponujemy. Wmawia nam, że powinnyśmy służyć Matoranom i innym potrzebującym… a tak naprawdę to oni powinni służyć nam! - Popatrzył na Skakdi. W jego oczach dało się dostrzec złowieszczy błysk. Spikorr odwrócił wzrok. - Ale przecież… jeszcze nie tak dawno sam byłeś w drużynie broniącej miasta… - Tak, to prawda… - odrzekł Taive. - To prawda. Ale… na szczęście mam już te czasy za sobą. *** Łódź pędziła przed siebie, mknąc w ciemną noc. Spikorr nerwowo spoglądał za siebie, w stronę Artas Nui. Choć jeszcze ich nie widział, był pewny, że Toa siedzą mu na ogonie. Niech sczezną w Karzahni, pomyślał. Parszywi obrońcy pokoju. Zawsze musieli stawać mu na drodze. Skakdi nienawidził ich i z wielką chęcią by się ich pozbył. Niestety, jego obecna sytuacja nie należała do najlepszych. Coś szarpnęło jego łodzią i pojazd zaczął gwałtownie zwalniać. Spikorr odwrócił się i ujrzał w oddali drugą łódź, zbliżającą się ku niemu z ogromną prędkością. Po paru chwilach Zakazianin zobaczył na jej pokładzie jakieś sylwetki. Zaklął siarczyście, kiedy dostrzegł szczegóły. Troje Toa. Jeden z nich to Zaldiar, z pewnością. Drugi to chyba Taive, ten przeklęty sopel. A trzecia to Tanith, nieznośna Toa Wody, przez którą jego łódź właśnie teraz zwalniała. Spikorr wiedział już, że im nie ucieknie. Ale może uda mu się ich pokonać. Chwycił za swój morgensztern i czekał w gotowości. Kiedy łódź Toa znalazła się dostatecznie blisko, Taive skupił swoją moc. Para wodna zaczęła się zagęszczać, tworząc lodową strukturę, która przeniosła wojownika na pokład łodzi Spikorra. Skakdi Magnetyzmu natychmiast ruszył na Toa, zamachując się morgenszternem. Taive momentalnie dobył swojego ostrza i wytrącił broń z ręki Skakdi, po czym ścisnął go za gardło i uniósł ponad ziemię. Zmrużył groźnie oczy, a jego uścisk zaczął przybierać na sile. Spikorr złapał za rękę Toa Lodu, próbując się uwolnić i złapać oddech, był jednak zbyt słaby. Widząc lęk w oczach przeciwnika, Taive uśmiechnął się bezlitośnie. Nagle ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Puść go - powiedział Zaldiar. - Ten drań o mało nie zniszczył połowy naszego miasta - warknął biały Toa. - Mam tak po prostu pozwolić mu żyć? - Zabijając go, staniesz się taki sam jak on - odparł Zaldiar. - Nie zapominaj, kim jesteśmy, Taive. Nie zapominaj o Kodeksie. - Posłał mu srogie spojrzenie. - A teraz puść tego Skakdi. Toa Lodu mruknął coś pod nosem, poirytowany. Cisnął Spikorrem za burtę, po czym uwolnił mroźny podmuch, który uwięził Zakazianina w lodowej bryle wystającej ponad powierzchnię oceanu. - Skoro nie mogę go zabić, niech spędzi tu całą wieczność - wycedził. Bez słowa podniósł leżącą na ziemi broń Skakdi i minął Zaldiara, patrząc na niego zawistnym wzrokiem, a następnie wskoczył na pokład ich łodzi. Zaldiar również się nie odezwał. Jedynie spojrzał na Toa Lodu z dezaprobatą i cicho westchnął. Po chwili trójka Toa odpłynęła w kierunku miasta, zostawiając Spikorra samego wśród morskich fal. *** - Zaldiar zawsze wierzył, że Toa powinni być bezgrzeszni i całkowicie oddani woli Wielkiego Ducha - powiedział Taive, kiedy wraz ze Spikorrem wkroczyli do przestronnego pomieszczenia, z którego okna rozpościerał się widok na Szósty Dystrykt Artas Nui, a przebijając wzrokiem śnieżycę można było dostrzec budowle pozostałej części miasta. - Właśnie tego w nim nienawidziłem. Zakazianin podrapał się po głowie. - Tak właściwie… - zaczął. - Dlaczego go szukamy? Nie możemy od razu przejść do… głównej części twojego planu, Taive? Toa Lodu posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Możemy - odrzekł. - Jeśli chcemy przegrać. - Ale niby jak Zaldiar ma nam przeszkodzić? Nikt go nie widział od lat! Może nawet ten pokurcz nie żyje! Taive zacisnął gniewnie pięści i przybliżył się do Skakdi. Nawet przy masywnej budowie Zakazianina, Toa Lodu przewyższał go o głowę. - Myślisz, że gdybym sądził, że Zaldiar umarł, zależałoby mi tak bardzo na jego odnalezieniu?! - warknął. - Po co miałbym szukać jego zwłok? Żeby powiesić je na ścianie jako trofeum?! Nie, Spikorr. Zaldiar wciąż żyje. Czuję to. Skakdi przełknął ślinę. - No dobrze… - wydukał. - Załóżmy, że masz rację. Lecz to wciąż tylko jeden Toa. W jaki sposób może nam zagrozić? Odpowiedziało mu zniecierpliwione westchnięcie Taive’a. Wojownik z trudem powstrzymywał się przed uderzeniem rozmówcy w twarz. - To nie jest zwykły Toa, Spikorr. To Zaldiar - rzekł. - On zawsze pojawiał się w najbardziej krytycznym momencie i całkowicie niweczył plany wroga. Teraz to my jesteśmy jego wrogiem. I nie możemy pozwolić, żeby to nasze plany zostały przez niego zniweczone. Rozumiesz? Spikorr niepewnie przytaknął. - Dobra, czyli musimy go odnaleźć, żeby niczego nam nie schrzanił… Ale jak mamy to zrobić? Ta Matoranka nic nam nie powiedziała. Taive dobrze o tym wiedział. I właśnie z tego powodu był tak wściekły. Spojrzał na miasto. Po chwili przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. - Chyba jest ktoś, kto może nam pomóc odszukać Zaldiara… - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się ku Skakdi. - Spikorr, mam dla ciebie i Karanaka pewne zadanie. *** - Hikira! Hikira, otwórz! - wołał Vox, dobijając się do drzwi domu Toa Błyskawic. Miał nadzieję, że była w środku. Hikira była… nieco ekscentryczna, nie potrafiła zbyt długo usiedzieć w miejscu, często gdzieś znikała, mknąc jak strzała dzięki swojej Kanohi. Vox obawiał się, że i teraz mogła pobiec w jakieś miejsce. Pomyślał, że może otworzy mu Hserg, Toa Ognia i przyjaciel Hikiry, który mieszkał razem z nią. Vox spotkał go, gdy Toa Błyskawic zaprowadziła go do swojego domu, by spędził tam noc. Choć zapewne mógł wiedzieć, gdzie podziała się Hikira, Vox stwierdził, że niezbyt ucieszyłby się na jego widok. Z jakiegoś powodu za nim nie przepadał. Właściwie mało za kim przepadał na tej wyspie. Na szczęście po paru chwilach drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich uśmiechnięta Toa Błyskawic. - Vox? - zapytała. - Co ty tu robisz? Przyszedłeś w końcu po swoje rzeczy? Po dwóch tygodniach? - Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - Mata Nui, jesteś ranny! - Nachyliła się ku niemu. - I śmierdzisz piwem - zauważyła. Vox machnął ręką. - To teraz nieważne, Hikira. Hserg jest w środku? Toa Błyskawic pokręciła przecząco głową. - Nie, pojechał na jakąś „wyprawę”. - Nakreśliła palcami cudzysłów w powietrzu. - Mówił, że nie będzie go przez parę tygodni. Czemu pytasz? - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. - O. - Hikira skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - O tych sprawach? - Ponownie zmierzyła go wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. - Nie jesteś już wystarczająco… dojrzały? Vox stał chwilę zmieszany, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Gdy w końcu zrozumiał, pokręcił głową i powiedział poważnym tonem: - Nie, nie. Chcę porozmawiać o Zaldiarze. Dziewczyna uniosła brew. - O tej Toa, której szukasz? Mówiłam ci już, że nie znam-- Vox uciszył ją gestem dłoni. - Daruj sobie, Hikira. Wiem, że byłaś w jego drużynie - rzekł, a zaraz potem dodał, widząc, jak jej usta otwierają się, by mu zaprzeczyć: - Elaine wszystko mi powiedziała. Toa Błyskawic opuściła ręce i natychmiast spoważniała. Rozejrzała się na boki, po czym odezwała się ściszonym głosem: - Dobra, właź. *** Zaprowadziła go do swojego pokoju na piętrze. Choć Vox miał już okazję gościć w jej domu, nigdy nie był w tym pomieszczeniu. Jak na Hikirę przystało, panował tu „artystyczny nieład” - wszędzie walały się różnorakie zwoje i fragmenty zbroi. Oprócz nich znajdował się tu również łuk dziewczyny, oparty o ścianę, a na półkach regałów stały niewielkie szklane lampy, w których wesoło tańczyły błyskawice. Toa podeszła do okna i spojrzała na tonącą w blasku lekko pomarańczowych promieni chylącemu się ku zachodowi słońca. Vox czekał przez chwilę, aż zacznie mówić, lecz kiedy wojowniczka wciąż milczała, odezwał się sam: - Dlaczego mnie okłamałaś, Hikira? - W jego głosie słychać było szczerą urazę. - Dlaczego powiedziałaś, że nie znasz Zaldiara? Toa Błyskawic nie odpowiedziała mu. Vox zacisnął pięści. - Jeśli nie chcesz mi tego powiedzieć, będę musiał wyciągnąć to z ciebie siłą. - Już chciał sięgnąć po Dźwiękowe Ostrze, kiedy usłyszał śmiech Hikiry. - Nie przeceniaj się. - Odwróciła się ku niemu i dodała, tym razem poważniejszym tonem: - Nie powiedziałam ci prawdy o Zaldiarze, ponieważ to nie na nim powinieneś się skupić. Vox zamrugał. - O czym ty mówisz? Podeszła do niego, położyła dłonie na ramionach i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Twoim celem na tej wyspie jest odnalezienie nie Zaldiara, Vox - powiedziała - tylko swojego przeznaczenia. A poza tym - Uśmiechnęła się. - Nie byłam jeszcze pewna, czy mogę ci ufać. Odepchnął ją. - Skąd niby możesz wiedzieć, co jest moim celem? - warknął. Przez chwilę milczała, lecz wreszcie odparła: - Bo Zaldiar mi to powiedział. Vox rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. - Co? Zaldiar rozmawiał z tobą o mnie? - spytał. Gniew całkowicie go opuścił, ustępując miejsca niepohamowanej chęci dowiedzenia się więcej. - Mhm. - Hikira skrzyżowała ręce. - To było zaraz po tym, jak doszedł po siebie do pułapce Glavusa. Elaine ci o tym mówiła, nie? Vox przytaknął. - A więc właśnie wtedy przyszedł do mnie - kontynuowała Toa Błyskawic. - Powiedział mi wszystko o swojej przeszłości, o tobie i twojej wyspie. No, prawie wszystko. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Niektóre sprawy zdawał się pomijać. Powiedział mi też, że któregoś dnia przybędziesz do Artas Nui i poprosił mnie, żebym cię wyszkoliła. Nie mogłam mu odmówić. W końcu to Zaldiar. Kazał mi też wybić ci z głowy poszukiwanie go. Ale… - Przewróciła oczami. - Akurat to chyba mi się nie udało. Vox znów miał mętlik w głowie. Przybył na tę wyspę za słowami Zaldiara, którego ujrzał w wizji podczas przemiany w Toa. Jednak jeśli dotarł tu nie po to, żeby go odszukać… jaki był cel jego wyprawy? Co miało znaczyć „odnalezienie swojego przeznaczenia”, o którym wspomniała Hikira? - Czy mówił… coś więcej? - odezwał się. - Czego ode mnie oczekuje? - Nie - odparła Toa. - Właściwie, nie mówił zbyt wiele. To nie była długa rozmowa. Zaraz potem odszedł. Widać było, że gdzieś się mu spieszy. Powiedział tylko, że… - Na moment zamyśliła się, próbując przypomnieć sobie słowa Toa Ognia. - …że kiedyś, dawno temu, popełnił straszliwy błąd i teraz musi go naprawić. - Zauważyła, że Vox otwiera usta, więc szybko dodała, uprzedzając jego pytanie: - Nie, nie wiem o co mu chodziło. - Czy wiesz, dokąd się udał? - Niestety. - Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Nie widziałam go już potem. Nikt go nie widział. Toa Dźwięku spuścił wzrok. Usiadł na łóżku Hikiry i oparł głowę na dłoniach. Musiał sobie to wszystko poukładać. Z jakiegoś powodu znów poczuł przygnębienie. Liczył, że Hikira powie mu coś więcej, lecz nawet ona nie miała pojęcia, co stało się z Zaldiarem. Dlaczego jego przyjacielowi tak bardzo zależało na zatajeniu swoich planów? Miał złe przeczucie, że Zaldiarowi mogło stać się coś złego i potrzebował jego pomocy. A Vox nie mógł mu jej udzielić. Był bezradny. I to przygnębiało go jeszcze bardziej. Hikira usiadła obok niego i poklepała go po ramieniu. - Hej, nie łam się - próbowała go pocieszyć. - Na pewno nic mu nie jest. W końcu to Zaldiar. Nawet Glavus go nie wykończył. Nie tak łatwo jest się go pozbyć, zaufaj mi. - Uśmiechnęła się. Jej uśmiech był potwornie zaraźliwy, bowiem po chwili Vox również się uśmiechnął, choć tylko lekko. - Posłuchaj, Hikira… - rzekł. - Mam do ciebie prośbę. Czy możesz… opowiedzieć mi o waszej drużynie? Skoro nie mógł dowiedzieć się, co stało się z Zaldiarem, chciał chociaż poznać dokładniej jego losy na Artas Nui. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak mało wiedział o swym dawnym przyjacielu i pragnął choć trochę naprawić ten błąd. Spojrzał na Hikirę. Ta przytaknęła. - Jasne, nie ma sprawy - powiedziała. *** Karanak zaklekotał swoimi szczękoczułkami. On i Spikorr obserwowali teraz dom Toa Błyskawic, siedząc na dachu pobliskiego budynku. Pajęczak był prawie niewidoczny dzięki swojej zdolności kamuflażu, więc Skakdi nie obawiał się, że któryś z przechodniów ich dostrzeże. - Spokojnie, Karanak - rzekł Zakazianin. Niektórzy uważali go za szaleńca, ponieważ często rozmawiał z Rahi. Jednak w rzeczywistości był jedną z niewielu osób, które znały ich język. - Jeszcze nie pora. Zaczekajmy, aż zrobi się ciemno. Słyszałem, że lubisz polować w nocy. Rozdział 6 Na zewnątrz zapadł już zmrok i pokój Hikiry spowiła ciemność, rozświetlana jedynie słabym blaskiem błyskawic tańczących w szklanych słojach. Dziewczyna postawiła pomiędzy sobą a Voxem niewielką lampę i ustawiła tak, że światło padało od dołu na ich twarze. - Co ty robisz? - zapytał Toa Dźwięku. - Zapewniam odpowiedni nastrój - odparła Hikira. Widząc spojrzenie Voxa, dorzuciła: - Co, nikt nigdy nie opowiadał ci żadnych historii? - Opowiadał - rzekł Toa. - Ale myślałem, że takie oświetlenie stosuje się tylko przy strasznych historiach. - Och, to będzie straszna historia. - Hikira zachichotała. - Ale zacznijmy od początku. Usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciwko Toa Dźwięku i zaczęła mówić: - A więc, kilkadziesiąt tysięcy lat temu Artas Nui zostało najechane przez armię piratów z Południowych Wysp. Słyszałeś o tym, nie? Vox przytaknął. Wiele razy słyszał, jak mówiono o tej wojnie - Elaine też o niej wspominała. Nigdy nie poznał szczegółów, lecz uznał, że nie pora teraz na to. - W wojnie zginęła ogromna liczba Toa, a większość miasta została zrujnowana. Na Artas Nui zaczęli więc zjeżdżać nowi Toa, by bronić mieszkańców przed… praktycznie wszystkim, bo osłabiona wyspa była łatwym celem do ataku. Wśród tych Toa byłam również ja. Zauważyła, jak Vox otwiera usta i uciszyła go machnięciem ręki, nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Nie, nie zależało mi na bezpieczeństwu Matoran. Po prostu liczyłam na wielką zabawę w wielkim mieście. Ale wtedy spotkałam Zaldiara. I on zmienił mój punkt widzenia. Tak, wiem co sobie myślisz. Nie widać tego po mnie, ale naprawdę troszczę się o mieszkańców tego miasta. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogę. Vox dobrze wiedział, co ma na myśli. XONOX dyktował własne zasady, których nawet Toa nie mogli łamać. Choć musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania po Hikirze. Zrobiło mu się głupio, że nawet ktoś taki jak ona wierzy w swoją powinność jako Toa, podczas gdy on ciągle wątpi w swoją. Odrzucił jednak te myśli na bok i słuchał dalej. - Zaldiar zbierał na Artas Nui drużynę, która miałaby bronić miasta - kontynuowała Hikira. - Zaproponował mi dołączenie do niej. Oczywiście się zgodziłam, w końcu zawsze wolałam pracować w grupie. Wtedy jest większa zabawa, a to właśnie dla niej, na początku, postanowiłam zostać na tej wyspie. Nazwaliśmy drużynę „Toa Artas”. Całkiem oryginalna nazwa, nie? I, uwierz mi, mieliśmy mnóstwo zabawy. No, a przynajmniej ja miałam. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienia wszystkich wspólnie spędzonych chwil w drużynie. Po chwili mówiła dalej: - Po wojnie XONOX zaczął pracować nad stworzeniem „idealnej” broni, żeby na siłę pokazać, że Toa są niepotrzebni na wyspie. Ale, jak pewnie się domyśliłeś, mój ty bystrzaku, większość tych eksperymentów była nieudana i wymykała się spod kontroli. Najpierw pracowali nad jakąś zamrażającą substancją i puf, cały Szósty Dystrykt został skuty lodem. Potem pracowali nad fuzją z Rahi, czego wynikiem był ten paskudny pajęczak Karanak. Właściwie to był jeden z przedwojennych eksperymentów, który wtedy też wydostał się na wolność i został powstrzymany przez dwójkę innych Toa… nazywali się chyba… - Uniosła wzrok do góry i dotknęła podbródka, próbując sobie przypomnieć ich imiona. - Zdaje się, że Arctica i Nero. Vox zamrugał. Arctica nie wyglądała mu na kogoś, kto pali się do współpracy z innymi Toa. Zwłaszcza do współpracy w walce z wielkimi, pająkopodobnymi mutantami. - Arctica? - spytał. - Tak, właśnie ona. Znasz ją? - W odpowiedzi Toa Dźwięku skinął głową, przytakując. - Była jedną z nielicznych Toa, którzy przeżyli wojnę. Ten Nero nie miał tyle szczęścia. To znaczy, teoretycznie nigdy nie odnaleziono jego ciała, ale co innego mogło się stać kimś, kto po wojnie nagle znika i nie daje oznak życia? Vox przyszło na myśl, że to samo można powiedzieć o Zaldiarze, powstrzymał się jednak z tą uwagą. - Arctica najwyraźniej się w nim bujała, bo po tym jak zniknął, zrobiła się trochę, no wiesz… - Hikira pokręciła palcem wskazującym przy skroni. Vox pomyślał, że to może właśnie z tego powodu Arctica jest tak chłodna i opryskliwa… nawet jak na Toa Lodu. Powoli zaczynał ją rozumieć - w końcu sam zachowywał się podobnie po odejściu Zaldiara. Nadal się tak zachowywał. - W każdym razie! - ciągnęła Hikira. - Ci z XONOX-u postanowili po raz kolejny prowadzić eksperymenty na Karanaku. Najwidoczniej nie nauczyli się'' niczego po ostatnim razie, bo ten pająk znowu im uciekł. Tym razem był jeszcze silniejszy i jeszcze bardziej wnerwiający niż poprzednio, ale nie na tyle, żeby nasz zespół sobie z nim nie poradził. W końcu byliśmy Toa Artas, niepokonaną drużyną. Z Zaldiarem na czele, a on był naprawdę świetnym wojownikiem. Skopaliśmy tyłek Karanakowi i ten został zamknięty w podziemiach kwatery XONOX-u. Ale widać słabo go pilnują, bo słyszałam, że znów wydostał się na wolność. - Niestety - powiedział Vox. - Miałem okazję się z nim spotkać. Arctica go ścigała, ale udało mu się uciec. Głównie przeze mnie… - mruknął ponuro. Hikira wzruszyła tylko ramionami. - Bywa - skwitowała. - Po Karanaku w mieście pojawił się Spikorr - Skakdi-psychol z obsesją na punkcie destrukcji. Zrujnował prawie połowę miasta, ale w końcu udało nam się go dorwać i wtedy Taive, Toa Lodu z naszej drużyny, uwięził go w lodowej bryle na środku morza, kiedy próbował u– - Zaraz, zaraz - przerwał jej Vox. - Czy ten Spikorr nosił srebrno-czarną, kolczastą zbroję i buławę przy pasie? Toa Błyskawic zamrugała. - Tak, to on - odrzekła. - Czemu pytasz? Czyli Elaine wcale się nie zdawało, pomyślał Vox. Spikorr naprawdę był na wolności. - Bo widziałem go wczoraj, jak groził Ga-Matorance. - Och. - Hikira odchyliła się. - To niedobrze. - Zdecydowanie. Toa Błyskawic zamyśliła się. - Po Spikorrze był jeszcze Soundrone, kolejny z nieudanych eksperymentów XONOX-u - kontynuowała opowieść. - Z nim już nie było tak łatwo. Ten blaszak potrafił imitować głosy innych, przetwarzać je w dowolny sposób, strzelać dźwiękowymi strumieniami i łączyć wszystkie nagrane dźwięki w hałas, który potrafił rozerwać twoje receptory słuchowe. Dosłownie. I miał jeszcze te swoje paskudne macki, przez które nie można było nawet do niego podejść. Walczyliśmy z nim trzy tygodnie, wyobrażasz to sobie? Wreszcie go obezwładniliśmy i dezaktywowany trafił do archiwum XONOX-u. Miejmy nadzieję, że przynajmniej jego potrafią trzymać pod kluczem. Nie chciałabym mieć z nim znowu do czynienia, zwłaszcza bez Zaldiara. Fakt, że na tym świecie był ktoś, kogo obawiała się Hikira, napawał Voxa niepokojem. On również nie chciałby mieć do czynienia z tym robotem. Wystarczy, że w mieście grasowali Spikorr i Karanak, nikt nie potrzebował jeszcze trzeciego problemu. - Wygląda na to, że wasza drużyna odnosiła same sukcesy - rzekł. Toa Błyskawic tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Tak, drużyna radziła sobie nieźle - powiedziała. - Ale między jej członkami nie układało się już tak dobrze. - Co masz na myśli? Westchnęła. - Drużyna liczyła jedenastu członków. Całkiem sporo, jeśli chodzi o moje zdanie. Byliśmy w niej ja, Zaldiar, a oprócz tego Coriki, śmiertelnie poważny Toa Grawitacji i Wakuri, Toa Powietrza, jeszcze bardziej zakręcony niż ja. Vox szczerze wątpił, by było to możliwe. Uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl o tym, lecz sekundę później jego twarz przybrała ten sam, poważny wyraz. - Była jeszcze Soranna, Toa Światła. Tak wyjątkowa jak jej żywioł. Zawsze emanowała spokojem - właściwie to nie pamiętam, czy kiedykolwiek widziałam, żeby używała broni. Byli też Evoz i Xenok, dwaj Toa Dźwięku. Skryci i zamknięci w sobie, zupełnie jak ty. - Zachichotała. - Ale nie lubiłam ich. I słusznie, zapewnie wiesz dlaczego. Oprócz nich byli też Hurg i Canado, Toa Ziemi i Kamienia, którzy rozumieli się jak bracia. I Taive oraz Tanith, Toa Lodu i Wody. To właśnie przez nich nasza drużyna… rozpadła się. - To znaczy? - Vox przybliżył się do Hikiry. - Taive był… dość gwałtowny, co jest niespotykane u Toa Lodu. Nawet ''ja nie byłam aż tak gwałtowna, to musi coś znaczyć. Często miał dość Zaldiara, ignorował Kodeks Toa i chciał zabijać naszych wrogów albo zadawać im takie kary, że sam Karzahni się by ich nie powstydził. No i niezbyt dbał o bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców podczas walki. Coriki był jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. I właśnie o to się sprzeczali. Zbyt często. Tak często, że w końcu Taive postanowił opuścić drużynę. Tanith zawsze trzymała jego stronę, więc odeszła razem z nim. - Co było potem? - Reszta drużyny obwiniała Corikiego o odejście Taive’a i Tanith. Atmosfera robiła się naprawdę napięta i wkrótce Coriki też nas opuścił. - A ty? Dlaczego ty odeszłaś? Ponownie westchnęła. - W drużynie zaczęło robić się dość nieprzyjemnie. Staliśmy się małomówni, podejrzliwi i oskarżaliśmy wszystkich o wszystko. Nie zachowywaliśmy się już jak zespół, a przynajmniej nie jak zespół z powołania. Współpraca była dla nas męczącym obowiązkiem, każdy tak uważał. Zaldiar chyba starał się to ukryć, lecz niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Mówiłam mu, żeby dał sobie spokój i rozwiązał drużynę, on jednak nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Więc sama odeszłam. Nie mogłam znieść tej atmosfery. - I dlatego pozwoliłaś, żeby Zaldiar i reszta drużyny poszli na śmierć? - zaatakował ją Vox. - Hej, nie miałam pojęcia, że Xenok i Evoz zdradzą resztę! - krzyknęła. - Zresztą, nawet gdybym została w zespole, nic by to nie zmieniło. Poza tym, wszyscy już dawno odwrócili się od Zaldiara i planowali go opuścić przy najbliższej możliwej okazji. Jedyną osobą, która wciąż wiernie przy nim trwała, była Soranna. I to właśnie dzięki niej przeżył… - Jesteś Toa! Twoim zadaniem jest bronić innych przed niebezpieczeństwem! Przed Glavusem! - Nie uważałam Glavusa za zagrożenie! Nikt nie uważał! Wiedzieliśmy o nim zbyt mało. Wszyscy tak myśleli, po prostu nikt nie miał odwagi, żeby powiedzieć to Zaldiarowi prosto w twarz. - Skrzyżowała ręce. - Przyznaję, odejście z drużyny nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Dla Zaldiara musiał być to potworny cios. Ale nie zmienię tego, co się stało, nieważne, jak bardzo bym chciała. Vox spuścił głowę. - Masz rację - powiedział. - Przepraszam. I tak pewnie nic byś nie zmieniła. - Spokojnie, nie gniewam się. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Poza tym, gdybym została w drużynie, nie mogłabym cię wytrenować i pewnie już dawno leżałbyś martwy u stóp Mrocznych Łowców - dodała z przekąsem i posłała Voxowi lekkiego kuksańca w bok. Toa Dźwięku odpowiedział jej mocniejszym kuksańcem i po chwili oboje szturchali się, roześmiani, zapominając o wcześniejszej gwałtownej wymianie zdań. Kiedy wreszcie się uspokoili, Vox zapytał: - Nie wiesz, co stało się z pozostałymi, którzy odeszli? Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie do końca - odparła. - Wiem, że Coriki opuścił wyspę i zaczął działać na własną rękę. Evoz i Xenok wstąpili do Mrocznych Łowców, a co do Taive’a i Tanith… ponoć wciąż są na Artas Nui, ale od wielu lat nic od nich nie słyszałam. Vox westchnął. - No cóż… Mimo wszystko… Dzięki - powiedział. - Nie ma sprawy - odrzekła Hikira. - To było całkiem przyjemne, cofnąć się do czasów bohaterskich Toa i epickich walk w obronie miasta… Zupełnie jak w legendach Turaga, nie? Och, tak, zapomniałam, ty nie spotkałeś nigdy żadnego Turaga. Kosmito. - Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. Vox puścił tę kąśliwą uwagę mimo uszu. Nagle przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa przyjaciółki. - Hej, zaraz - odezwał się. - Co takiego strasznego było niby w tej historii? - spytał. - Och. - Hikira spojrzała na niego niewinnie. - To, że za moim oknem właśnie czai się Karanak. - Co?! Wtem przez ścianę pokoju przebiło się długie, zakończone ostrym kolcem odnóże gigantycznego insekta, o włos mijając dwójkę Toa. - Poprawka: właśnie przestał się czaić. - Hikira utworzyła w dłoniach pioruny kuliste i cisnęła nimi w pajęczą nogę. Vox momentalnie zerwał się i dobył Dźwiękowego Ostrza. - Co robimy? - Spojrzał na Toa Błyskawic. - Och, spokojnie - odparła. - Dopóki jesteśmy w środku, nie może nam nic zrobić. Nagle kolejne odnóża wbiły się w ścianę i wyrwały ją silnym szarpnięciem, ukazując dwojgu Toa sylwetkę Karanaka. - No, teraz możemy mieć problem - skwitowała Hikira. Błyskawicznie dobyła swojego łuku i wyskoczyła z budynku, w powietrzu wypuszczając naelektryzowaną strzałę w kierunku bestii. Następnie rozdzieliła łuk na dwa zakrzywione ostrza, posłała mutantowi solidnego kopniaka, a kiedy potwór odchylił się do tyłu, przyszpiliła go do ziemi i przytknęła ostrza do jego głowy, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Wszystko to trwało nie dłużej niż kilka sekund. - I co, jestem dla ciebie za szybka? - Zachichotała i dodała ciszej: - Tak jak dla wszystkich… Wtem dostrzegła jakiś błysk w oddali i poczuła silne uderzenie w bok, które wyrzuciło ją w powietrze. Hikira wylądowała na ziemi parę bio dalej, chwiejąc się na nogach. Kręciło jej się w głowie, a obraz przed oczami stawał się coraz bardziej niewyraźny, jakby nagle spowiła ją gęsta mgła. Upadła na kolana i złapała się za głowę, wypuszczając broń z ręki. Zdezorientowana, nie zauważyła powoli zbliżającego się ku niej Spikorra. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Vox. Skoczył na Skakdi i razem z nim przeturlał się kilka bio po ziemi, odciągając zakapiora od Toa Błyskawic. Rozwścieczony Spikorr zrzucił z siebie przeciwnika i podniósł się, posyłając mordercze spojrzenie Toa Dźwięku, który przyjmował bojową postawę. - Już drugi raz przeszkadzasz mi w pracy, larwo - warknął Zakazianin. - Przykro mi. - Vox zmrużył groźnie oczy. - Mogę złożyć osobiste przeprosiny temu, kto ci ją zlecił. - Szybkim ruchem zablokował nadchodzący cios Spikorra. - Dla kogo pracujesz? - wycedził. - Chętnie bym z tobą porozmawiał, Toa, ale zdaje się, że teraz na to nie czas. - Skakdi wyszczerzył zębiska w uśmiechu. Vox kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Karanak zbliża się do wciąż klęczącej na ziemi Hikiry. Odepchnął oponenta, a kiedy ten zachwiał się, próbując utrzymać równowagę, posłał w niego potężną falę dźwiękową. Ta cisnęła Zakazianinem o ścianę jednej z budowli, płosząc Matoran, którzy zaciekawi wyszli na ulicę zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Vox natychmiast podbiegł do Toa Błyskawic i utworzył przed sobą pole siłowe, które zablokowało wyplutą z gęby bestii lepką sieć. Karanak ryknął gniewnie i już miał unieść do góry swoje przednie odnóża, by zmiażdżyć Toa Dźwięku, kiedy nagle znieruchomiał. Vox spojrzał na jego nogi i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że te przymarzły do ziemi. Karanak próbował się uwolnić, lecz wtedy dostał odłamkami lodu. Vox odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której te nadleciały, i rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia, kiedy ujrzał zbliżającą się ku nim Arcticę. Toa Lodu wylądowała na ziemi przed Voxem i dobyła swoich Mroźnych Ostrzy, mierząc groźnie wzrokiem Karanaka. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Toa Dźwięku. - Śledzę tych dwóch już od Szóstego Dystryktu - odparła. - W tej okolicy zgubiłam ich trop, ale na szczęście dzięki walce, którą wywołałeś, udało mi się ich znów znaleźć. Dobra robota - rzuciła sarkastycznie. Zaraz potem odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego. - Ale teraz się odsuń. Nie chcę, żebyś znowu wszystko zepsuł jak ostatnim razem. Poradzę sobie sama. Vox już chciał zauważyć, że „ostatnim razem” właśnie dzięki niemu uszła z życiem, nie było jednak teraz na to czasu. Odciągnął Hikirę od miejsca walki i obrócił się. Arctica jakoś radziła sobie z Karanakiem, lecz wtedy zobaczył nadchodzącego z drugiej strony Spikorra, który zdążył już dojść do siebie po wbiciu się w ścianę. Nie czekając ani chwili, Vox zaszarżował na niego. W międzyczasie Toa Lodu zręcznie unikała szybkich i gwałtownych ciosów mutanta, który swoimi ostrymi odnóżami próbował rozerwać ją na strzępy. Zrobiła przewrót i wbiła miecze w ziemię, a wtedy z podłoża wyrosły lodowe kolce, raniąc Karanaka. Wykorzystując moment nieuwagi bestii, Arctica ruszyła w jej kierunku i błyskawicznie dotarła pod korpus potwora. Uniosła miecze w górę, gotowa do zadania ciosu w brzuch, lecz jej ostrza o mało nie złamały się przy uderzeniu. Pancerz był zbyt twardy w tym miejscu. Dziewczyna zaklęła i spojrzała na zwisające z głowy Karanaka humanoidalne ciało. Gdyby udało jej się je odciąć… Niestety, była zbyt wolna i pajęcza noga odrzuciła ją w bok. Toa Lodu zatrzymała się dopiero parę bio dalej i zaklęła jeszcze siarczyściej, czując, jak z jej uda zaczyna sączyć się krew. Skakdi w ostatniej chwili sparował cios. Vox zaatakował ponownie, z innej strony, lecz i tym razem na drodze głowicy jego miecza stanęły drzewce gwiazdy zarannej. Wojownicy stali teraz w miejscu, siłując się ze sobą. - Zapytam jeszcze raz: dla kogo pracujesz? - warknął Toa. - Za dużo gadasz. Powinieneś skupić się na walce. - Spikorr odepchnął go i machnął dłonią przed twarzą Voxa, chybiając pazurami jedynie o kilka milimetrów. - Mam podzielną uwagę - odparł Vox i ponownie zamachnął się ostrzem. - Po co tu przyszliście? Skakdi mruknął poirytowany, uchylając się przed srebrzystą klingą. - Po prostu ostatnia osoba nie udzieliła nam informacji, których szukaliśmy. Więc przyszliśmy po następną. Vox w ostatniej chwili uniknął uderzenie kolczastej głowicy. - Co to ma znaczyć? Spikorr podciął mu nogi, a wtedy Toa Dźwięku padł na ziemię. Odturlał się na bok, nim Zakazianin zdążył go zmiażdżyć. - Naprawdę jesteś tak głupi, Toa? - Zbir zaśmiał się. Vox skoczył na niego, tym razem atakując znacznie szybciej, pozostawiając na ramieniu bandziora długą ranę. - Chodzi o Zaldiara, tak? - rzucił szorstko. - XONOX was wynajął. - Dlaczego miałby wynajmować kogoś, kto lata temu omal nie zniszczył połowy ich miasta? Tym razem Spikorr był szybszy. Solidnym uderzeniem wytrącił broń z dłoni Toa Dźwięku, momentalnie znalazł się za jego plecami, złapał go za ręce i wykręcił je w nienaturalny sposób. Vox zawył z bólu i zgiął się w pół. Nagle na drugim końcu ulicy zjawiła się grupa Skakdi odzianych w pancerze z logiem XONOX-u na piersi. O wilku mowa, przeszło dwóm walczącym przez myśl. Zakazianin stojący na czele grupy wskazał pozostałym walczącego z Arcticą Karanaka, a ci zaczęli strzelać z miotaczy w kierunku bestii. Mutant obrócił się ku nim, plując siecią ze swojej gęby, co dało Arctice szansę, by zajść go od tyłu. Nie zamierzała jej marnować. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami odcięła dwa z odnóży Karanaka. Zielonkawa krew polała się na ulicę, a potwór zawył z bólu. Odwrócił się ku Toa Lodu i wystrzelił ku niej brudnobiałą sieć. Dziewczyna nie zdołała się uchylić i przywarła do ściany za swoimi plecami, unieruchomiona przez pajęczynę. Vox uderzył łokciem w brzuch Spikorra, a kiedy ten rozluźnił uścisk, wyrwał się z jego łapsk, złapał za Dźwiękowe Ostrze i przejechał nim po piersi przeciwnika, rozpłatując ją. Skakdi zawył z bólu i zwalił się na ziemię. Vox stanął nad nim i wtedy przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą walkę z Rithianinem, i jeszcze wcześniejszą z Mrocznym Łowcą. Zawahał się, tylko na chwilę, lecz dało to szansę Spikorrowi na wystrzelenie promienia ze swoich oczu, który trafił w Toa Dźwięku. Mężczyźnie zaczęło się kręcić w głowie, a obraz falował niczym w czasie sztormu. Odsunął się od Skakdi i zaczął się chwiać, z trudem próbując utrzymać równowagę. Spikorr pomału podniósł się z ziemi, brocząc krwią. Powiódł wzrokiem dookoła. Na razie udało mu się obezwładnić tego wścibskiego Toa, ale Hikira powoli dochodziła już do siebie. Karanak walczył z ludźmi XONOX-u. I był poważnie ranny. Cholera, on sam był poważnie ranny. Nie. Nie mógł tak ryzykować. Taive będzie wściekły, ale nie bardziej jeśli Spikorr i Karanak dadzą się pojmać. - Chodź, Karanak! - zawołał. - Wynosimy się stąd! Słysząc to, Arctica krzyknęła: - Co? Nie! Nie pozwolę wam! - Zaczęła się szarpać coraz mocniej, próbując uwolnić się z lepkiej sieci, lecz na próżno. Spojrzała na Voxa, jako jedynego mogącego coś zrobić. - Nie stój tak! Zatrzymaj ich! Lecz Vox wcale jej nie słyszał. Świat wirował dookoła niego, a dźwięki zlewały się jedno. Spikorr wycofał się do mrocznego zaułka i po chwili zniknął wszystkim z oczu, a Karanak wspiął się po ścianie przyulicznego budynku, unikając strzałów, odskoczył w dal i również zniknął, zlewając się z otoczeniem. Agenci XONOX-u skręcili w boczną ulicę, podążając za mutantem, lecz Arctica dobrze wiedziała, że prędko go nie odnajdą. Ona sama prędko go nie odnajdzie. Westchnęła ciężko i posłała Voxowi gniewne spojrzenie. Hikira podeszła chwiejnym krokiem do Toa Dźwięku. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytała. Nie słyszał jej. W głowie rozbrzmiewały mu tylko słowa Skakdi. „''Ostatnia osoba nie udzieliła nam informacji, których szukaliśmy.” O kogo mogło chodzić? Kogo Spikorr miał na myśli? Po chwili sobie uświadomił. Rozszerzył oczy ze strachu. Elaine. - Elaine - powiedział sam do siebie. Zaraz potem otrząsnął się i spojrzał na Hikirę. - Elaine jest w niebezpieczeństwie. - Co? O czym ty mó-- - Nie mamy czasu, chodź! Natychmiast pobiegł w kierunku domu Matoranki. Hikira bez namysłu podążyła za nim. - Hej, nie zostawiajcie mnie tu! - krzyknęła Arctica, lecz zignorowali ją. W końcu wytworzonym przez dziewczynę lodowym kolcom udało się przebić przez lepką sieć i po chwili Arctica była wolna. Wylądowała na ziemi i pobiegła za dwójką Toa. Tym razem nie zamierzała darować Voxowi. ''*** Przybyli za późno. Vox stał jak wryty, spoglądając na poprzewracane meble i stłuczone szkło w domu Elaine. Ktoś ją porwał, nie było wątpliwości. Toa Dźwięku nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Kolejny raz z jego winy komuś stała się krzywda. Jakby los stroił sobie z niego żarty. - Hikira, sprawdź okolicę - odezwał się. Toa Błyskawic skinęła głową i już jej nie było. Arctica stała przy drzwiach, patrząc na to wszystko niepewnie. Nawet nią wstrząsnął ten widok. Choć tylko trochę. I tylko na chwilę. Już miała odejść, gdy dobiegł ją głos Voxa: - Arctica, pomóż mi przeszukać mieszkanie. Może sprawca coś po sobie zostawił. - Sam to zrób - odrzekła. - To wasz problem, nie mój. Vox spojrzał na nią lodowatym wzrokiem, równie chłodnym jak ona sama. - To również twój problem, Arctica - powiedział. - Jesteśmy Toa. - I co z tego? - Posłała mu jeszcze bardziej lodowate spojrzenie. - Już ci mówiłam, w tym mieście nie da się być bohaterem. Nie ma żadnego Kodeksu, żadnych Trzech Praw, żadnego Wielkiego Ducha. Każdy powinien troszczyć się o siebie. - Jesteśmy obrońcami Matoran. Obrońcami wszystkich mieszkańców! Dziewczyna zacisnęła gniewnie pięści. - Dobrze, więc baw się w bohatera, skoro tak ci na tym zależy! Ja nie zamierzam tego robić. - Odwróciła się na pięcie i zmierzyła w stronę wyjścia, lecz wtedy Vox odezwał się: - Skoro to, co mówisz jest prawdą… Dlaczego ścigałaś Karanaka? Zatrzymała się. Powoli obróciła się ku Toa Dźwięku i spojrzała na niego. - Co? - Skoro nie obchodzi cię życie mieszkańców, dlaczego go ścigałaś? Dlaczego ryzykowałaś własnym życiem walcząc z czymś, co im zagrażało? Przez chwilę na jej twarz malował się gniew, lecz zaraz potem przybrała ona ten sam, chłodny wyraz. - Nie twój interes - warknęła. Vox jednak mówił dalej: - Robiłaś to, ponieważ przypominało ci to o dawnych czasach, w których jeszcze broniłaś tego miasta. Kiedy walczyłaś razem z Nero, którego teraz ci brakuje. To dlatego jesteś taka nieczuła. Arctica zamrugała. - Skąd ty… - Nadal jesteś tą samą Toa, którą byłaś wtedy, Arctica - ciągnął Vox. - Więc pomóż mi teraz powstrzymać tych drani, nim kolejnej osobie stanie się krzywda! Wspomnienie Nero nią wstrząsnęło. Nie miała pojęcia, skąd Vox o nim wie, ale… miał rację. Teraz sobie to uświadomiła. Walczyła z Karanakiem, by choć trochę uciec do przeszłości, do czasów, kiedy jeszcze Nero i ona byli razem. On… on zawsze jej pomagał… Wiele razy ocalił jej życie... Widziała w nim bohatera. Kogoś, na kogo może liczyć. A potem ją zostawił. Samą. Bez żadnego wsparcia. Bolało ją to. Cierpiała. Czuła się odrzucona, zapomniana. Dlatego nienawidziła świata dookoła. Ale czy postępowała teraz tak, jak chciałby Nero? On na pewno nie zostawiłby Matoranki bez pomocy. Nikogo nie zostawiłby bez pomocy. Nie byłby jak ona, bezduszna, chłodna i zamknięta w sobie istota. Spojrzała na Voxa. Falował, przesłonięty łzami, które zaczęły tlić się w jej oczach. - Nic o mnie nie wiesz - wycedziła i wybiegła z pokoju. Toa Dźwięku odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Nie chciała mu pomóc, wiedział, że tak będzie. Nikt nie chciał mu pomagać. Zresztą w czym niby mieliby mu pomóc? Elaine na pewno już nie żyła, nie było szans na jej uratowanie. Zawiódł po raz kolejny, zaprzepaszczając wszystkie nadzieje, które pokładał w nim Zaldiar. Spuścił głowę i oparł się o ścianę, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo jest bezużyteczny. Po paru chwilach w mieszkaniu zjawiła się Hikira. - Okolica czysta, nic nie znalazłam. Musieli porwać ją dawno temu - powiedziała i rozejrzała się po pokoju. - Hej, gdzie nasza śnieżynka? Vox jednak jej nie słuchał. Był zbyt przygnębiony. Nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że nie nadaje się na Toa. *** Toa Lodu biegła przed siebie, pełna smutku i żalu, a łzy ściekały jej po policzkach. Chciała znaleźć się w domu, we własnym łóżku. Tam będzie z dala od wszystkich. Będzie miała spokój. Będzie mogła wreszcie się wypłakać. Chmury, jakby wyczuwając jej uczucia, pociemniały i zaczęły spuszczać na ziemię tysiące maleńkich kropelek wody, niczym tysiące łez. Rzuciła się na łóżko, cała przemoczona, i wtuliła głowę w poduszkę. Wciąż płakała. Musiała. Nie mogła teraz przestać. Wszystkie te smutki, żale, cały ból i cierpienie, zbierane przez tyle lat musiały się z niej wylać. Dlaczego Nero ją zostawił? Dlaczego nie mógł teraz przy niej być i ją pocieszać? Nie dawała sobie rady bez niego. Wmawiała sobie co innego, dobrze jednak wiedziała, jak jest naprawdę. Została sama. A tylko dlatego, że była bezduszną, chłodną zołzą bez serca. Tak na pewno myślało o niej wiele osób. Vox pewnie też. I miał do tego prawo, bo to prawda. Arctica, samolubna, zimna jak lód, dbająca tylko o siebie - oto, kim była. Nikt jej nie kochał, tak samo jak ona nie kochała nikogo. Uważała innych za gorszych, bo nie rozumieli, co czuje, bo śmiali się, byli szczęśliwi, podczas gdy ona cierpiała. I na co jej to było? Nie zostało jej nic. Nic, oprócz ciszy. Chociaż cisza też jej pewnie nienawidziła. Rozdział 7 Spikorr wydał z siebie bolesny jęk, kiedy ogromna, lodowa dłoń przytwierdziła go do ściany. Nieraz widział, jak Taive się wścieka, lecz nigdy tak bardzo. I tak szybko. Wystarczyło, że Skakdi odpowiedział przecząco na pytanie „Udało się?”, a Taive od razu przyszpilił go do ściany. Zdawało mu się, że błękit oczu Toa Lodu ustąpił miejsca jarzącej czerwieni gniewnego ognia. Taive istotnie płonął z wściekłości. Nie był zły na Karanaka (no, może trochę), gdyż było to tylko bezmyślne zwierzę, bestia, która miała jedynie wykonywać rozkazy. Rozkazy Spikorra. I to przez tego przygłupa Toa Lodu nie dostał tego, czego chciał. Lodowa ręka powoli wzmacniała swój uścisk, niemalże miażdżąc Zakazianina. - Stój, Taive! - wycharczał Skakdi. - Chyba nie chcesz mnie zabić?! Toa Lodu uśmiechnął się chłodno. - Och, nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło - odparł. - Chcę tylko, żebyś trochę pocierpiał. Jako kara za twoją… nieefektywność. - Daj spokój! Nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że poradzę sobie z trójką Toa! Taive zamrugał. - Było ich troje? Dłoń puściła Spikorra, a ten padł z hukiem na ziemię, trzymając się za gardło i łapiąc oddech. Po chwili wstał, otrzepał się i spojrzał z urazą na Toa. - Ta, oprócz Hikira była tam jeszcze ta zdzira, Arctica - wyjaśnił. - Wiesz, ta, która przed wojną załatwiła Karanaka. I ten Toa Dźwięku, Vox. Jest o nim głośno od pewnego czasu, bo parę tygodni temu ponoć skopał tyłek Mrocznym Łowcom. On i Arctica mieli już z nami wcześniej do czynienia. Arctica ścigała Karanaka kilka dni temu, a Vox zjawił się, kiedy… „przesłuchiwałem” Elaine. Taive zamyślił się. Wiedział, że na Artas Nui było jeszcze paru Toa, lecz liczył na to, że uda mu się wszystko przeprowadzić niepostrzeżenie, przynajmniej do czasu eksterminacji Zaldiara. Miasto było w końcu duże, a tych kilku Toa nie mogło ogarnąć swoim wzrokiem wszystkiego. Teraz jednak, kiedy w jego działania zamieszane jest aż dwoje z nich, musiał coś z tym zrobić. - Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby pokrzyżowali nam plany - powiedział bardziej sam do siebie niż do pozostałych. Zaraz potem zwrócił się do Soundrone’a, stojącego pod ścianą: - Zajmij się nimi. Robot skinął posłusznie głową. Spikorr jednak sprzeciwił się: - Hej, dlaczego to on dostaje najlepsze zadania?! - Ty już miałeś szansę się wykazać. I nie udało ci się - odrzekł chłodno Taive. - A Soundrone póki co ani razu mnie nie zawiódł. - Dlaczego myślisz, że jakaś kupa złomu jest lepsza ode mnie?! - Skakdi nie dawał za wygraną. Potem spojrzał gniewnie na Soundrone’a. - A ty masz coś do powiedzenia, blaszaku?! Robot przez chwilę wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w Zakazianina, po czym przemówił jego głosem: - Nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że poradzę sobie z trójką Toa! Teraz to Spikorr niemalże gotował się z wściekłości. Sięgnął po swój morgensztern, lecz wtedy odezwał się Taive: - Jeśli naprawdę uważasz, że jesteś od niego lepszy, Spikorr, udowodnij to. Skakdi i Soundrone przez chwilę wpatrywali się w Toa Lodu, po czym spojrzeniu po sobie. Spikorr przyjął bojową postawę. - Sam się o to prosiłeś, blaszaku - warknął. - Czas usłyszeć, jak błagasz o litość! Ruszył na przeciwnika, wymachując bronią. Soundrone kilkoma szybkimi ruchami zablokował jego ciosy, po czym samemu uderzył go w twarz, a kiedy Skakdi się zachwiał, chwycił go za szyję swoimi szczypcami i uniósł do góry. Spikorr wypuścił morgensztern z ręki i spróbował wyrwać się z uścisku, lecz nie miał wystarczająco siły, a jego pazury nawet nie zarysowały pancerza robota. Zdawało mu się, że przez chwilę widzi w oczach Soundrone’a błysk kpiny, lecz zaraz potem maszyna cisnęła nim przez cały pokój. Spikorr z hukiem uderzył o ziemię, jednak od razu wstał i zaszarżował z gniewnym okrzykiem na oponenta. Kiedy od Soundrone’a dzieliło go zaledwie kilka kroków, robot uwolnił głośny, rozrywający receptory słuchowe hałas, a uwolniona przy tym fala dźwiękowa zatrzymała rozpędzonego Zakazianina. Zbir złapał się za głowę, próbując zagłuszyć jazgot, a wtedy Soundrone dwoma błyskawicznymi ruchami powalił go i przycisnął stopą do ziemi. - D-Dobra… Poddaję się - wydukał Skakdi. Soundrone jedynie skinął głową i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju, gotów wypełnić powierzone mu przez Taive’a zadanie. Toa Lodu obserwował całą walkę z boku, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Cicha woda brzegi rwie - mruknął do siebie. *** Arctica otworzyła oczy. Mało spała. Godzinę? Dwie? Nie potrafiła dobrze spać, gdy tak dręczyło ją sumienie. Wstała, przemyła twarz zimną wodą, by na dobre obudzić się po nieprzespanej nocy, założyła zbroję i wyruszyła do miasta. Potrzebowała długiego spaceru, by móc przemyśleć na spokojnie wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich lat. Szła teraz opustoszałą ulicą Szóstego Dystryktu, sama pomiędzy wysokimi ścianami oszronionych budynków. Pojedyncze płatki śniegu spadały na zamarzniętą drogę tuż przed nią, a z jej ust przy każdym oddechu wydobywał się biały obłok. Mimo woli wzdrygnęła się, kiedy zawiał chłodniejszy wiatr, a jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Był to jednak przyjemny dreszcz, taki, jaki lubiła. Nigdy nie stroniła od chłodu. Był jej sojusznikiem, kimś, kogo mogła wykorzystać w walce i dzięki komu mogła zregenerować siły. Poza tym, jako Toa Lodu po prostu dobrze czuła się w chłodnym środowisku. Przez chwilę zadawało jej się, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Bzdura. Ta część miasta była prawie niezamieszkana. Żyli tu jedynie ci, którzy szukali bezpiecznego i odizolowanego od reszty metropolii schronienia, ci, którzy mieli coś cennego do ukrycia lub ci, którzy po prostu nie mogli znieść warunków panujących w zadymionych i gorących dystryktach. Nawet jeśli któraś z tych istot ją obserwowała, nie mogła jej nic zrobić. Arctica była w końcu Toa Lodu w swoim ulubionym środowisku. Nikt nie mógł jej zranić na jej własnym podwórku. Zastanawiała się, co teraz ze sobą zrobić. Czy dołączyć do obrońców miasta, tak jak kiedyś? Zapewne tego chciałby od niej Nero, jednak czy sami mieszkańcy chcieli pomocy od kogoś, kto gardził nimi przez tyle lat? Czy daliby jej drugą szansę? Nie musiała w końcu być wspaniałym bohaterem i wzorcem do naśladowania. Wystarczy, że będzie się starać, aby to miasto nie było gorszym miejscem do życia niż dotychczas. Usłyszała w oddali jakiś dźwięk. Przystanęła i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Był jej aż nadto znajomy. Nie mogła go pomylić z niczym innym. Ryk Karanaka. Natychmiast dobyła swoich mieczy i popędziła w kierunku, z którego dobiegł ją głos bestii. *** Barman postawił przed Voxem szklankę wypełnioną po brzegi tym przeźroczystym, palącym gardło napojem. Toa Dźwięku nie przepadał za nim, ale wprawiał on jego umysł w stan, w którym choć na chwilę mógł zapomnieć o przygnębieniu. Znów siedział w tym samym barze, do którego przychodził od paru tygodni, by utopić smutki w alkoholu. Był wczesny ranek, więc w lokalu nie kręciło się zbyt wielu klientów. Dobrze. Vox potrzebował ciszy, by móc zebrać myśli. Po raz kolejny zawiódł. Nie nadawał się na Toa. Nie potrafił przestrzegać ich Kodeksu. I dlatego nie chciał go przestrzegać. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu siłą zdobyć odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania, zabić wszystkich stojących mu na drodze do Zaldiara i powrócić na swoją ojczystą wyspę, gdzie życie wydawało się o wiele prostsze? I tam przynajmniej był bohaterem. Tutaj wcale się nim nie czuł. Mimo wszystko dręczyła go sprawa z Elaine i chciał ją doprowadzić do końca. Kiedy zginął Tahku, zdołał ukarać winnego jego śmierci Mrocznego Łowcę, odcinając mu wszystkie kończyny. I tak samo chciał ukarać tego, kto był odpowiedzialny za porwanie Ga-Matoranki. To Spikorr mógł ją porwać, lecz oczywistym było, że to nie on stał za tym wszystkim. Ktoś wysłał go, żeby wyciągnął informacje o Zaldiarze od Elaine, a kiedy ta nie powiedziała nic znaczącego, kazał spróbować z Hikirą. Jednak kto to mógł być? W mieszkaniu Matoranki nie było żadnych poszlak, dzięki którym Vox mógłby poznać odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Sprawdził to miejsce wiele razy. Ciekawe było to, że na drzwiach nie było żadnych śladów włamania - Elaine musiała więc sama wpuścić sprawcę do środka. Vox początkowo obstawiał, że ktoś mógł jej zagrozić, aby to zrobiła, szybko jednak odrzucił tę myśl. Jeśli tak by było, Elaine byłaby zbyt sparaliżowana strachem, aby móc cokolwiek zrobić. Musiała więc znać sprawcę. Vox od początku tak przypuszczał. Skąd jednak wiedziała, kto puka do jej drzwi? Nie mogła zobaczyć tego przez okno, chyba że… Chyba że poznała głos tej osoby. Dlaczego jednak ktoś z przyjaciół Elaine miał ją porywać? Wtedy przyszła mu do głowy jeszcze bardziej przerażająca myśl. Co jeśli ktoś posłużył się głosem osoby, którą Elaine znała? Przypomniał sobie słowa Hikiry. Soundrone. Ten robot potrafił imitować głosy innych. Zdawało mu się jednak, że Hikira wspominała, że jest teraz uwięziony w podziemiach kwatery XONOX-u. Ktoś więc musiał go uwolnić. Tak samo jak Spikorra. Soundrone, Spikorr i Karanak. Trzej wrogowie z przeszłości Zaldiara, teraz próbują się na nim zemścić. Miało sens. Lecz kto ich uwolnił? I, co ważniejsze, dokąd zabrali Elaine? Gdzie była ich kryjówka? Nagle przypomniał sobie coś innego. Szron na pancerzu Spikorra. Słowa Arctici. „''Śledzę tych dwóch już od Szóstego Dystryktu''”. Jak mógł być taki głupi? Teraz wszystko zrozumiał. Szósty Dystrykt. Ta skuta lodem, wyludniona część miasta była idealnym miejscem na kryjówkę. Próbował ułożyć to wszystko w logiczną całość. Nie miał wątpliwości, że za tym wszystkim stoi ktoś z przeszłości Zaldiara. Glavus? Miało to sens, lecz czy Glavus wiedziałby, z kim w przeszłości walczył Zaldiar? I gdzie trafiły te osoby po porażce? I czy ukryłby się w Szóstym Dystrykcie, w tym samym miejscu, w którym odnaleźli go Toa Artas? Nie, to musiał być ktoś inny. Nagle Vox coś sobie uświadomił. Podniósł się gwałtownie z krzesła i zmierzył ku wyjściu, nawet nie opróżniając szklanki. *** Głos Karanaka zaprowadził ją do starej, dawno zapomnianej dzielnicy Szóstego Dystryktu. Tutaj było jeszcze zimniej, tak, że chłód był nieprzyjemny nawet dla Arctici. To właśnie w tym miejscu XONOX przeprowadził jeden ze swoich powojennych eksperymentów, w wyniku którego cała część miasta została skuta lodem. Ogromny budynek opuszczonej fabryki, w której doszło do tego incydentu, rzucał teraz na dziewczynę długi, złowrogi cień. Arctica przykucnęła, dostrzegłszy w ziemi niewielkie wgłębienia, jakby ktoś wbijał w nią przerośnięte szpilki. Jak końce odnóży pająka… - Tu są jakieś ślady… - powiedziała sama do siebie, dotykając dłonią lodowego podłoża. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała, w którym kierunku prowadzą. Biegły do końca uliczki, do samych podnóży oszronionego wieżowca fabryki. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, Arctica zmierzyła w tamtą stronę i weszła do środka. Znalazła się w przestronnej hali o zamarzniętych ścianach. Promienie słoneczne wpadały do środka przez dziurę w suficie, pozwalając ogarnąć wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Toa Lodu ze zdumieniem odkryła, że jest ono całkiem puste. Nagle usłyszała za sobą huk zamykanych drzwi. Odwróciła się i na drugim końcu sali zobaczyła smukłą, wysoką postać w czarnym pancerzu, której święcące, pomarańczowe oczy bacznie ją obserwowały. Zablokowała jej wyjście. Arctica nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, co się właśnie stało. Wpadła w pułapkę. - Musisz być naprawdę odważny, atakując Toa Lodu w takim miejscu jak to - powiedziała. - Lub bardzo głupi. Wykonała dłońmi kilka gestów w powietrzu. Poczuła narastającą siłę, czerpaną z otaczającego ją chłodu. W mgnieniu oka Soundrone znieruchomiał i utknął w lodowej bryle. Sekundę później bryła pękła, a robot zrobił krok do przodu, strzepując z siebie lodowe kryształki. Zmierzył ją swoim świdrującym wzrokiem. Arctica zamrugała. - Dobrze więc… - Sięgnęła po Mroźne Ostrza. - Załatwmy to w tradycyjny sposób. Zaszarżowała. Soundrone z niezwykłą zwinnością unikał jednego ciosu, by ułamek sekundy później zejść z drogi kolejnemu, jakby widział ruchy Arctici w zwolnionym tempie. Kiedy zaatakowała obydwoma ostrzami z dwóch stron, na ich drodze stanęły grubo opancerzone przedramiona maszyny. Toa Lodu napięła mięśnie, próbując zatopić miecze w pancerzu robota, lecz wtedy z jego brzucha wysunęła się mechaniczna macka, która odepchnęła dziewczynę, złapała ją za głowę i zaczęła uderzać nią o podłogę i ściany. W końcu puściła ją, a Arctica przeleciała w powietrzu kilka bio, po czym zahaczyła o podłoże i przejechała po nim drugie tyle, zatrzymując się dopiero przy ścianie. Soundrone podszedł do niej i przycisnął mackę do jej piersi, a następnie z jego ciała wysunęła się druga, na której końcu szczypce zaczęły wirować niczym świder i zmierzyła w kierunku głowy Toa Lodu. Nim zdążyła rozerwać jej maskę, Arctica chwyciła ją oburącz i skierowała na pierwszą mackę, przyciskającą ją do ziemi. Kiedy ta rozluźniła uścisk, przeszyta przez tamtą na wylot, Arctica poderwała się z podłogi i posłała solidnego kopniaka w głowę Soundrone’a. Kiedy robot się zachwiał, dziewczyna kolejnym kopnięciem odepchnęła go na parę bio. Uśmiechnęła się wyniośle i przyjęła bojową postawę, dobywając Mroźnych Ostrzy. - Nie myśl, że tak łatwo ze mną wygrasz. Ruszyła na oponenta, jednocześnie strzelając lodowymi kolcami z czubków swoich mieczy. Soundrone zachwiał się, oberwawszy, a wtedy Arctica podbiegła do niego i posłała go do góry, kopiąc kolanem w brzuch. Następnie sama wzbiła się w powietrze, dopadła do przeciwnika i silnym uderzeniem sprowadziła go na dół, przyciskając stopą do ziemi, po czym przytknęła ostrze do jego głowy. - Jakieś ostatnie słowa? - zapytała drwiącym tonem. Soundrone przez chwilę na nią spoglądał, po czym przemówił jej głosem: - Nie myśl, że tak łatwo ze mną wygrasz. Wtem rozległ się przeraźliwy jazgot, który omal nie zwalił Arctici z nóg. Dziewczyna złapała się za głowę i zaczęła się chwiać na wszystkie strony, przytłoczona hałasem. Czuła, jak ten potworny dźwięk powoli rozsadza jej umysł od środka, jak słabnie i traci czucie w nogach. Po chwili runęła bezwładnie na ziemię, a świat dookoła niej zatonął w ciemności, kiedy straciła przytomność. *** - Ilu Toa Lodu żyje na Artas Nui? - spytał Vox Hikirę, siadając przy stole w dużym pokoju na parterze mieszkania dziewczyny. Dom wyglądał tak, jakby wczorajszy atak Karanaka w ogóle nie miał tu miejsca. Vox już wcześniej zauważył, że wszystkie zniszczenia na wyspie naprawiane są w błyskawicznym tempie, lecz nie sądził, że władze tak samo postąpią z mieszkaniem Toa - w końcu XONOX nie pałał do nich zbytnią sympatią. A jednak potrafił zapomnieć o zawiści, by zachować wyspę w idealnym stanie, bez względu na to, jak wielkie wyrządzono na niej szkody. Artas Nui naprawdę było Nieugiętym Miastem. - Hm? - Toa Błyskawic spojrzała na przyjaciela ze zdumieniem. - Dlaczego pytasz? Robisz spis ludności? - Roześmiała się. Vox dalej spoglądał na nią tym samym, wiecznie poważnym wzrokiem. Westchnęła. - Nie jestem pewna, ilu ich tu mieszka - odparła, siadając. - Na pewno jest tu twoja śnieżynka, Arctica. - Myślała, że Vox obruszy się na te słowa, ten jednak nie zareagował. - Możliwe, że Taive również. Dawno nic o nim nie słyszałam, ale z drugiej strony nie słyszałam też, żeby opuszczał wyspę. - Jeśli wciąż jest na Artas Nui, wiesz, gdzie może dokładnie przebywać? - Hm, pomyślmy. - Hikira dotknęła dłonią podbródka i spojrzała w górę. - Jakie miejsce na tej wyspie może być idealnym domem dla lubiącego zimno Toa Lodu… - Szósty Dystrykt. - Brawo, bystrzaku. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Właściwie, dlaczego tak nagle wypytujesz o Taive’a? Vox zawahał się na chwilę, po czym odrzekł: - Wydaje mi się, że to on za tym wszystkim stoi. - To znaczy? - Za uwolnieniem Spikorra, porwaniem Elaine i próbą porwania ciebie. Hikira uniosła brwi. - O, a dlaczego tak sądzisz? - zapytała. - To Soundrone porwał Elaine - wyjaśnił Vox. - Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Ktoś musiał go jednak uwolnić, tak samo jak Spikorra i Karanaka. Tylko członkowie Toa Artas wiedzą, co dokładnie się stało z tą trójką i tylko któryś z nich mógł ich uwolnić. Mówiłaś, że wszyscy z drużyny albo nie żyją, albo opuścili wyspę. W mieście zostaliście tylko ty, Taive i Tanith. Raczej nie wydaje mi się, żebyś ty to zrobiła. Równie dobrze mogłaby to być Tanith, ale czy jako Toa Wody ukrywałabyś się w Szóstym Dystrykcie, w którym mało kto może wytrzymać, oprócz Toa Lodu? Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. - Niech ci się nie zdaje, że mnie tak dobrze znasz - powiedziała. - Ale masz rację, nie zrobiłam tego. Jednak skąd ten pomysł z Szóstym Dystryktem? I dlaczego Taive miałby szukać Zaldiara? - Widziałem szron na pancerzu Spikorra, a Arctica mówiła, że śledzi go i Karanaka właśnie od Szóstego Dystryktu. Co do motywu… - Vox zamyślił się. - Nie jestem pewien, ale może to być swego rodzaju zemsta. Mówiłaś, że Taive’owi nie układało się zbyt dobrze z Zaldiarem. - Hm. Ma sens. Nigdy nie lubiłam tego sopla. Może to faktycznie on za tym stoi. - Hikira oplotła ręce wokół głowy i spojrzała uważnie na Voxa. - Myślisz, że to Taive nasłał tych dwóch Mrocznych Łowców parę tygodni temu? Vox pokręcił głową. - Nie jestem pewien - rzekł. - Wiem natomiast, że Taive jest niebezpieczny i trzeba go powstrzymać, zanim będzie na późno. - Więc leć skopać mu tyłek. - Na twarzy Toa Błyskawic pojawił się dziarski uśmiech. Vox zamrugał. - Więc nie idziesz ze mną? - spytał, zdumiony. - Myślisz, że dam radę? Hikira nachyliła się ku niemu. Teraz to jej dwukolorowe oczy spoglądały poważnie na Toa Dźwięku. - Nie myśl sobie, że twój trening Toa się zakończył. Wciąż jeszcze wiele przed tobą - powiedziała, a zaraz potem dodała, radośniej: - Poza tym, czy puszczałabym cię samego, gdybym uważała, że nie dasz sobie rady? Vox poczuł, jak robi mu się cieplej na sercu. - Dobrze więc - odezwał się. - Wiesz, gdzie Taive i jego banda mogą się ukrywać? - Stara fabryka - odpowiedziała Hikira. - Od dawna opuszczona, idealne miejsce na kryjówkę. Bez wątpienia do niej trafisz. To najwyższy budynek w całym dystrykcie. Wszystkie ulice do niej prowadzą. Toa Dźwięku skinął głową, podziękował przyjaciółce i wstał, zmierzając do drzwi. Tuż przed wyjściem, Hikira zwróciła się do niego: - Uważaj na siebie, Vox. Taive jest dość niebezpieczny, jeśli stajesz przeciwko niemu. Nie popełnij żadnego błędu, inaczej możesz naprawdę źle skończyć. Toa Dźwięku odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. - Mówiłaś, że dam sobie radę. - To prawda. Ale na mieście mają mnie za stukniętą. Nie powinieneś ufać stukniętym ludziom. Vox tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. - Dla mnie jesteś całkiem normalna - powiedział i zamknął za sobą drzwi, kierując się w kierunku Szóstego Dystryktu. *** Arctica ocknęła się. Tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało, przed oczami bowiem nadal miała ciemność. Po chwili jednak z mroku zaczęły wyłaniać się niewyraźne, rozmazane plamy. Poczuła, że siedzi na krześle z rękoma za oparciem, związanymi czymś, co w dotyku przypominało setki cienkich, jedwabnych nici. Ręce i nogi miała skrępowane - zrozumiała to, kiedy spróbowała się poruszyć. Oprócz tego, poczuła na nadgarstkach zimne, metalowe obręcze. Co ciekawe, nie czuła już porażającego chłodu Szóstego Dystryktu. Jego miejsce zajęło ciężkie powietrze oraz zapach wilgoci. Bez wątpienia była pod ziemią. Pytanie tylko - gdzie? Powoli odzyskiwała ostrość widzenia. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, ledwo dostrzegała więc jego kontury, lecz zdołała zobaczyć, że ktoś przed nią stoi. Kilka osób. Skakdi w kolczastej zbroi, Toa w białym pancerzu i… to właśnie tę trzecią postać widziała, nim straciła przytomność. Wysoka, smukła, o jarzących się pomarańczowych oczach. Nagle zaczęły do niej docierać wspomnienia. Ścigała Karanaka, trafiła do opuszczonej fabryki i stoczyła walkę z tym robotem… Zamarła. Dlaczego ją tu przyniósł? Co ci trzej chcieli z nią zrobić? I gdzie, do licha, się teraz znajdowała? Ujrzawszy, że Arctica odzyskała przytomność, biały Toa uśmiechnął się. - Proszę, proszę… - odezwał się. - Wygląda na to, że nasza koleżanka już się obudziła. - Kim jesteś? - wycedziła Arctica. Chciała wytworzyć lodowe kolce i przeciąć krępujące ją nici, lecz nie potrafiła. Coś blokowało jej moc żywiołu. - Co ze mną zrobiłeś?! - Moje imię nie powinno cię obchodzić - powiedział chłodno Taive. - I nie wierć się tak. To Ultian. Skutecznie blokuje twoją moc żywiołu, nieważne, jak bardzo starasz się ją uwolnić. Szarpanie się nic tu nie da. Dziewczyna zaklęła w duchu. Już niegdyś miała do czynienia z Ultianem. Nienawidziła tego metalu. Zawsze czuła się przy nim potwornie bezbronna. Tak jak teraz. - Co chcecie ze mną zrobić? - Och, właściwie, już nic takiego. Powiedziałaś wystarczająco dużo. - Toa Lodu spojrzał na mechanicznego wojownika w czarno-pomarańczowym pancerzu. Arctica również przeniosła na niego wzrok. Soudrone przez chwilę odtwarzał urywki wypowiedzi dziewczyny, po czym przemówił jej głosem: - Nazywam się Arctica. Jestem oziębłą Toa Lodu, odrzuconą przez wszystkich, goniącą za martwymi marzeniami. Nikt nie przyjdzie mnie uratować, tak samo jak ja nigdy nikogo nie uratowałam. Dziewczyna zamarła. Nie dlatego, że ten robot potrafił teraz imitować jej głos, ale dlatego, że to co powiedział było prawdą. Poczuła dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Właśnie tak miała zostać zapamięta? Zimna, nieczuła, odtrącana przez otaczający ją świat? - Po co wam mój głos?! - zapytała gniewnym tonem. Taive roześmiał się. - Użyjemy go - powiedział - żeby zwabić w pułapkę twojego przyjaciela, Voxa. Tak jak zwabiliśmy ciebie. Arctica chciała skoczyć na niego i rozerwać na strzępy, pajęcze nici ją jednak przed tym powstrzymały. - Nie ważcie się go tknąć! - wycharczała. Broniła Voxa. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego. Może po prostu była mu to winna po tym, jak go potraktowała. - Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe - odparł Taive z udawaną skruchą w głosie. - W końcu nie chcemy, żeby ktoś pokrzyżował nasze plany. Spikorr szturchnął go w ramię. - Taive, musimy już iść… - wyszeptał. - Tak, masz rację - odrzekł Toa Lodu, po czym zwrócił się do Arctici: - Wybacz, ale musimy cię opuścić. Byłoby szkoda, gdyby Vox przegapił całą zabawę. Nim wyszli, dziewczyna rzuciła do nich: - Zaraz! Przecież nie możecie mnie tu tak zostawić! Taive jedynie uśmiechnął się podle. - Nie martw się - powiedział. - Zajmie się tobą twój stary znajomy. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż go pamiętasz. Toa Lodu i jego partnerzy rozstąpili się. Serce podeszło Arctice do gardła, kiedy ujrzała przed sobą wychudzoną, zgarbioną postać Dromy. Rozdział 8 Wiatr złośliwie kąsał chłodem i targał otulającym Voxa płaszczem, kiedy Toa Dźwięku przemierzał puste ulice Szóstego Dystryktu, zmierzając w stronę wieży opuszczonej fabryki, górującej nad pozostałymi budowlami. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie był. To miejsce znacznie różniło się od pozostałej części miasta. Panowała tu niezwykła cisza oraz spokój, co pozwalało Voxowi po raz pierwszy w pełni odetchnąć i oczyścić umysł. Jednak było tu również potwornie zimno, a chłód był odczuwalny nawet pomimo grubej narzuty. Toa Dźwięku wolał pozostać tu jak najkrócej, nawet pomimo wszechobecnego spokoju. Choć spokój mógł być tylko pozorny. Vox nie wiedział, co może czaić się w mrocznych zaułkach, mijanych przez niego kiedy kroczył oszronioną ulicą. Szósty Dystrykt był prawie niezamieszkany, lecz słowo „''prawie''” robiło tu ogromną różnicę. Wciąż musieli tu być jacyś mieszkańcy, a Vox wolał nie sprawdzać, jakie mają co do niego zamiary. Nie chciał wdawać się z nikim w walkę, przynajmniej dopóki nie dotrze do celu. Zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się samemu pokonać wrogów. Hikira w niego wierzyła, ale czy naprawdę da radę? Taive i jego pomocnicy bez wątpienia byli znacznie potężniejsi niż Mroczni Łowcy i Skakdi, z którymi do tej pory się zmierzył. Lecz w głębi duszy wiedział, że musi stanąć z nimi do walki i spróbować powstrzymać ich przed wyrządzeniem krzywdy kolejnym mieszkańcom. Nie wiedział tylko, czy robi to dlatego, że tak nakazuje mu Kodeks czy dlatego, że tak nakazuje mu serce. Powoli zbliżał się do wieżowca, gdy nagle rozległ się czyjś głos: - Spóźniłeś się, Vox. Toa Dźwięku przystanął i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Nie miał wątpliwości, do kogo należał. - Arctica? - odezwał się, a jego słowa rozniosły się echem po okolicy. Przez moment panowała głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie szumem wiatru, lecz po chwili Vox ponownie usłyszał głos Toa Lodu: - Nie pomożesz już Elaine. Jest martwa. Vox poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Zaraz potem jednak otrząsnął się i zapytał: - Skąd to wiesz? Znów nastało milczenie, aż wreszcie padła odpowiedź: - Widziałam jej śmierć na własne oczy. Toa Dźwięku zaczął iść w kierunku, z którego dobiegał go głos Arctici. Był prawie pewien, że dochodzi on z budynku opuszczonej fabryki. Zmierzając w stronę budowli, cały czas starał się utrzymywać kontakt z dziewczyną, na wypadek gdyby nagle miała zmienić swoje położenie. - Nie pomogłaś jej? - odparł. W odpowiedzi usłyszał znajome aroganckie parsknięcie. - Dlaczego miałabym przejmować się jej losem? Vox dotarł na główną ulicę, prowadzącą prosto do fabryki. Teraz nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że to z tego wieżowca dochodzi go głos Toa Lodu. - Jesteśmy Toa - powiedział. - Musimy troszczyć się o bezpieczeństwo innych. Tak nakazuje nam Kodeks! Rozległ się śmiech. Porażająco chłodny śmiech. Podążając za nim, Vox pomału wkroczył do wnętrza budynku i jego oczom ukazała się ogromna hala o oszronionych ścianach, na której końcu znajdowały się stalowe schody wiodące na górę. Kiedy postawił nogę na pierwszym stopniu, śmiech ustał i Arctica ponownie przemówiła swoim lodowatym tonem: - Taki nieudolny Toa jak ty nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić. Vox znalazł się na klatce schodowej i spojrzał w górę. Wijące się schody prowadziły na sam szczyt budynku. Nie zważając na to, że są tak stare, że mogą załamać się pod jego ciężarem, Toa Dźwięku zaczął wspinać się po nich coraz wyżej. - Dlaczego to robisz, Arctica? - zapytał po chwili. - Jestem wolną istotą. Mogę robić to, co mi się podoba. - To, co ci się podoba? Przecież… - Żaden Kodeks tego nie zmieni. Ani tym bardziej ty. Jej głos dobiegał z ostatniego piętra. Bez wątpienia musiała się przemieszczać - niemożliwe było, żeby Vox usłyszał ją kilka przecznic dalej z tego miejsca. Wreszcie dotarł na samą górę i znalazł się w szerokim, długim korytarzu, zawalonym przestarzałymi częściami narzędzi i odłamkami metalu. Było tu jeszcze zimniej niż na dole, a w dodatku silniejszy niż wcześniej wiatr wdzierał się do środka przez dziury w ścianach, szarpiąc Voxem. Podłoga niepokojąco trzeszczała pod stopami mężczyzny, jakby zaraz miała się zapaść, Toa jednak nie miał zamiaru się wycofywać - nawet mimo niepokojącego uczucia, że wkracza właśnie do paszczy lwa. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się jedyne na tym piętrze drzwi - lekko otwarte, za którymi dostrzegł jedynie ciemność. Vox zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści swojego Dźwiękowego Ostrza i zaczął powoli iść w ich stronę, uważnie stawiając kroki, by przypadkiem nie natrafić na ten fragment podłogi, który mógłby się pod nim zawalić i pociągnąć go ze sobą w dół. W końcu dotarł do drzwi, otworzył je na oścież i wkroczył do środka. W pomieszczeniu panował niepokojący półmrok, w którym Vox zdołał dostrzec rzędy nieczynnych maszyn. Ostrożnie zrobił krok do przodu, a wtedy maszyny włączyły się, skrzypiąc tłokami i buchając obłokami pary. Vox odwrócił się i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że drzwi zamknęły za nim. Zaklął pod nosem i powoli zagłębił się w labirynt starej maszynerii. - Wiem, że tu jesteś, Arctica! - krzyknął, próbując przebić się przez panujący hałas. - Pokaż się! Nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę obawiał się, że być może wkroczył do złego pomieszczenia, lecz wtedy rozległ się głos Toa Lodu. Był jednak inny niż przedtem - dochodził ze wszystkich stron i odbijał się echem w głowie Voxa, wymieszany z odgłosami pracujących maszyn, tak, że Toa nie mógł namierzyć jego źródła. - Twój upór nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać. Widać, że jesteś jeszcze młodym Toa, ślepo goniącym za martwymi marzeniami. To na swój sposób… urocze. Vox w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed wystrzelonym z maszyny stojącej obok niego obłokiem pary. - Martwymi marzeniami? O czym ty mówisz? - Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. Nieudolnie starasz się być bohaterem. Choć wszystko, co robisz, tylko pogarsza sytuację, wciąż starasz się dowieść swojej wartości. - Westchnęła. - Też kiedyś taka byłam. Ale dałam sobie z tym spokój. Toa nie zostali stworzeni po to, żeby być bohaterami, Vox. Stopa Toa Dźwięku zapadła się, kiedy postawił ją na niestabilnej podłodze. W ostatniej chwili zdołał złapać się poręczy, by nie skończyć jak metalowe odłamki, znikające teraz w mrocznej przepaści. - To nieprawda, Arctica - powiedział chłodno. - Ty sama w to nie wierzysz. Widziałem to w twoich oczach. - Nic nie widziałeś. Mówiłam ci już: robię to, co chcę. Nie mam zamiaru wracać do bawienia się w obrońcę słabszych. Sama jestem wtedy słaba. Vox rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując znaleźć dziewczynę pośród pracujących machin, lecz nie udało mu się to. W końcu powiedział: - Czy właśnie tego chciałby od ciebie Nero? Toa Lodu przez chwilę milczała, jakby zwlekała z odpowiedzią. Wreszcie odrzekła: - Dlaczego miałabym się nim przejmować? Nic dla mnie nie znaczy. - I dlatego uciekłaś ze łzami w oczach, kiedy tylko o nim wspomniałem? Nie odpowiedziała. Vox zmrużył groźnie oczy i poprawił uchwyt na rękojeści miecza. - Nie jesteś Arctica - wycedził. Znów rozległ się głos, tym razem inny, męski, dochodzący z innej strony: - Gratulacje, Vox. - Dało się w nim słyszeć nieukrywaną arogancję. - Jesteś bystrzejszy niż sądziłem. Choć Toa Dźwięku nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego głosu, domyślał się, do kogo należy. - Taive - powiedział. - Och, naprawdę jesteś bystry. Zaczynam żałować, że będę musiał cię zabić. Nagle jakiś czarno-pomarańczowy kształt uderzył Voxa w bok tak mocno, że ten przebił się przez ścianę do drugiego pomieszczenia. Przeturlał się po ziemi parę bio, po czym otrząsnął się i wstał na równe nogi, dobywając Dźwiękowego Ostrza. Teraz znajdował się w kolejnej pustej, oszronionej hali, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek drogi ucieczki, a w jego kierunku wolnym, lecz zdecydowanym krokiem zmierzali Taive, Soundrone, Spikorr oraz Karanak. Nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, potężna lodowa ręka przyszpiliła go do ściany za jego plecami. Uderzenie wyparło powietrze z jego płuc i wytrąciło Dźwiękowe Ostrze z ręki. Toa próbował wyrwać się z uścisku, lecz zdołał wydać z siebie tylko bliżej nieokreślony jęk. Westchnął bezradnie i spojrzał na zbliżającemu się ku niemu białego wojownika. - Czego ode mnie chcesz, Taive?! - warknął. - I co zrobiłeś Arctice?! Toa Lodu uśmiechnął się chłodno. - Nie martw się o nią, jest w dobrych rękach - odrzekł. - Na pewno nie stanie się z nią nic tak złego, jak z Elaine… - Jesteś zdrajcą! - Vox miał ochotę rzucić się na niego z mieczem. - Przysięgałeś bronić Matoran, a nie ich zabijać! Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego pobłażliwie. - Widzę, że jesteś nie tylko bystry, ale też potwornie naiwny - powiedział. - Skąd u ciebie taka wiara w czystość Toa? Vox przez chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią, lecz w końcu odrzekł: - Nauczył mnie tego jeden Toa… Toa, którego zdradziłeś! - Mowa o Zaldiarze, tak? - Toa Lodu nie wydawał się być tym ani trochę poruszony. - Nigdy nie wspominał mi o tobie… - Spojrzał uważnie na skrępowanego wojownika. - Posłuchaj, powiem ci coś. Nikogo nie zdradziłem. Zaldiar po prostu miał inną wizję świata. Był ślepo zapatrzony w Kodeks i Trzy Prawa. Był słaby. Vox napiął wszystkie mięśnie, lecz lodowa bariera ani drgnęła. - Jak możesz tak o nim mówić? Setki razy ocaliliście z nim miasto! Gdyby nie on, Artas Nui mogłoby już dawno zostać zniszczone! - Naprawdę w to wierzysz?! - wybuchł nagle Taive, jakby wstąpiła w niego zupełnie inna postać. - Kodeks Toa jest dla tych, którzy nie potrafią kierować się w życiu własnymi zasadami. Ja ustaliłem własne zasady. Dlaczego mamy bronić słabszych? Słabsi powinni zginąć, a silni stanąć na szczycie! My, Toa, powinniśmy stanąć na szczycie! Wielki Duch obdarzył nas mocami, dzięki którym możemy tego dokonać! Pozostali wymyślili reguły, które nas ograniczają. Ponieważ się nas boją. W jego oczach dało się dostrzec szaleńczy błysk. Vox spojrzał na niego z pogardą, lecz również z ukrywanym przestrachem. - Jesteś chory, Taive… - wycedził. - Wszyscy tak mówią… Dopóki się nad tym nie zastanowią - odparł Toa Lodu. - Pomyśl o tym, Vox. Kto rządzi naszym światem? Turaga? Wiesz, dlaczego ciągle wybuchają wojny, wywołane przez tych, którzy chcą pozbawić ich władzy? - Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Toa Dźwięku, jakby oczekiwał, że naprawdę odpowie na to pytanie. - Ponieważ wiedzą, że oni są słabi. Gdyby Toa stanęli na szczycie, nikt nie byłby zdolny im się przeciwstawić! Stworzylibyśmy niepokonane królestwo, imperium! Zaprowadzilibyśmy idealny porządek, idealny świat, bez żadnych wojen, bo każdy, kto spróbowałby je wywołać, zginąłby pod ogromem naszej potęgi! Vox patrzył na niego niepewnie, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami. Czy stworzenie świata rządzonego przez Toa rzeczywiście było możliwe? Czy naprawdę nikt nie stanąłby na ich drodze? Czy naprawdę byłoby… lepiej? Nagle Taive powiedział coś, czego Toa Dźwięku nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewał. - Nie muszę cię zabijać, Vox… - Mężczyzna wbił swoje błękitne ślepia w wojownika. - Pomyśl, jeśli przestalibyśmy wykonywać polecenia Matoran, odrzucili Kodeks i wszystko inne, co nas ogranicza… Bez ograniczeń moglibyśmy dokonać rzeczy niemożliwych! Może nawet obalilibyśmy samego Mata Nui! - Jego oczy zabłysły. - Możemy tego dokonać razem. Vox zamrugał. - Razem? - Tak, razem. Twoja przyjaciółka była dość… niesubordynowana, sprawiałaby tylko problemy. Ale ty… ty jesteś inny. Im nas więcej, tym większa nasza potęga. Zastanów się, co wolisz, Vox: narażać swoje życie do końca życia w obronie tych, którzy nigdy nic dla ciebie nie zrobili… czy rządzić tym światem, będąc niezwyciężonym? - Naprawdę myślisz, że możemy osiągnąć coś takiego? - zapytał Toa Dźwięku. - Oczywiście - rzekł Taive. - Zjednoczmy Toa, usuńmy tych, którzy stoją na naszej drodze i zdobądźmy to, co od zawsze nam się należało - nieograniczoną władzę i potęgę! - Spojrzał na Voxa. - Więc jak będzie? Przyłączysz się do nas? Toa Dźwięku spuścił wzrok, zamyślając się. Czy naprawdę mógł zapomnieć o wszystkim, czego uczył go Zaldiar i do czego zobowiązywał go Kodeks? Jednak jeśli miało to być dla większego dobra… Dla stworzenia idealnego świata, rządzonego przez Toa, bez wojen i żadnej siły, która mogłaby im się przeciwstawić… Świata, w którym w końcu by coś znaczył… Podniósł głowę i przeniósł wzrok na Taive’a. Podjął decyzję. - Zrobię to - powiedział. *** Droma zapalił kaganki, rozświetlając nieco swoją mroczną piwnicę. Zaczął krzątać się w tę i z powrotem, sięgając po kolorowe fiolki i wlewając ich zawartość w różnych ilościach do czarnego kotła stojącego pośrodku pomieszczenia. Arctica spoglądała na to z narastającym niepokojem. Nie miała pojęcia, co ten świr planuje z nią zrobić, ale jeśli szykował do tego zwierciadło psychotroniczne - nie oznaczało to nic dobrego. W pewnym momencie Droma przystanął i spojrzał na przywiązaną do krzesła Toa Lodu. - Ach, przywiązali cię, pani… - powiedział ledwo słyszalnym głosem. - Naprawdę nie mają pojęcia, jak powinien przebiegać rytuał… Sięgnął po nóż i przybliżył się do Arctici, po czym przeciął krępujące ją nici. Dziewczyna tylko na to czekała. Momentalnie poderwała się z krzesła, wyprowadzając cios w podbródek Dromy, kopnęła go między nogi i rzuciła się w stronę wyjścia. Mężczyzna dopadł do niej z niespodziewaną u kogoś jego postury zwinnością, sycząc niczym wąż, i z równie niespodziewaną siłą powalił ją na ziemię. Arctica wrzasnęła z bólu, kiedy jego pazury zagłębiły się w jej ramię. Poczuła, jak jej mięśnie słabną, aż w końcu wcale nie mogła się poruszyć. Droma stanął nad nią i pokręcił głową z politowaniem. - Głupia… Myśli, że może nam uciec… - powiedział sam do siebie, po czym wrócił do szykowania zwierciadła. Po jakimś czasie złapał za sparaliżowane ciało Arctici i usadowił je na niewielkim stołku przed kotłem, pilnując, by się nie przewróciło. - Co… co ty robisz? - spytała Toa Lodu, która teraz mogła poruszać jedynie głową, spojrzawszy na Dromę, krzątającego się przy półkach z fiolkami i stole z narzędziami. - Och, jest mi niezmiernie miło, że zainteresowałaś się moim projektem, pani… - odparł mężczyzna i przeniósł na nią wzrok. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak fascynujące jest to zwierciadło… Od wielu lat zapomniane, odkąd rozwinęła się ta… technologia. - Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z nieukrywaną pogardą. Arctica zauważyła, jak substancja w kotle powoli zaczyna emanować błękitnym światłem. - Pozwala ci odnaleźć każdego, jeśli tylko oddasz mu część swojego umysłu… - kontynuował Droma. - Po odpowiednim wyćwiczeniu, swoim zasięgiem można objąć cały świat… A przy odrobinie wprawy nawet wpłynąć na umysły osób, których szukasz… - A co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - Światełko sercowe Arctici pulsowało coraz mocniej, choć za wszelką cenę starała się opanować niepokój. - Od lat badam to zwierciadło… - Droma podszedł do regału z fiolkami i zaczął szukać pośród nich tej właściwej. - Jest naprawdę fascynujące, pani… Problem polega na tym, że nie możesz zrobić nic ze swoim ciałem… Ale znalazłem na to rozwiązanie. Toa Lodu przełknęła ślinę. - To znaczy? - Ach, tu jesteś… - szepnął Droma, znajdując szukaną buteleczkę, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyny: - Odkryłem, jak połączyć mój umysł z umysłem osoby korzystającej ze zwierciadła… I jak przejąć nad nim kontrolę… Dzięki temu, będzie on szukał tego, co mu rozkażę, na moje polecenia przemierzał całe wszechświaty, a ja wciąż będę mógł normalnie funkcjonować… Odkorkował fiolkę i wlał jej zawartość do kotła. Następnie podszedł do Arctici i ostrożnie zdjął jej maskę. - Niestety, twoi poprzednicy nie przetrwali tej próby, moja pani… Miejmy nadzieję, że z tobą będzie inaczej. - Umieścił Kanohi dziewczyny obok innych, zawieszonych na ścianie. Arctica ze zgrozą uświadomiła sobie, że należą właśnie do wspomnianych przed Dromę „poprzedników”. - Zaraz… - odezwała się. - Chcesz, żebym cały czas korzystała ze zwierciadła? Mój umysł tego nie wytrzyma! - Spokojnie, pani… - odparł Droma. - Poczyniłem już odpowiednie przygotowania. Oczywiście, wszystko zależy od siły umysłu… ale z tego co widziałem, twój umysł jest dość silny, by to wytrzymać… - A moje ciało? - Arctica była coraz bliższa paniki. - Nie może tak po prostu tu tkwić całą wieczność! Jeśli ono umrze, mój umysł też! Droma, nie zważając na nią, zaczął mieszać kolorową substancję wielką łyżką. Po chwili odrzekł: - Nie ma się czym martwić, pani… Po pewnym czasie twój umysł opuści ciało i nie będziemy musieli już się nim przejmować… - Że co?! Mężczyzna skończył mieszać, podszedł do stołu i chwycił leżący na nim zakrzywiony nóż. - A teraz - powiedział z błyskiem w oczach - to, co połączy mój umysł z twoim, pani… - Chwycił swoimi szponiastymi palcami za rękę Arctici i przybliżył do niej ostrze. - Nasze… protodermis… Naciął przedramię dziewczyny, pozostawiając na nim długą, czerwoną smugę. Nawet mimo paraliżu Arctica syknęła z bólu. Pomału z rany zaczęła sączyć się protodermiczna krew, której krople wpadły do kotła, zmieniając barwę wirującej w nim cieczy na karmazynową. Następnie Droma uczynił to samo ze swoim ciałem i wpuścił krople swojej krwi do zwierciadła. Ponownie wymieszał magiczną ciecz, po czym zwrócił się do Toa Lodu: - Czas rozpocząć… moja pani… Chwycił ją za głowę i zanurzył ją w kotle, nie pozwalając nawet zaczerpnąć powietrza. Arctica ponownie zaczęła ogarniać swoim mentalnym wzrokiem całą okolicę, dopóki nie pojawiły się wokół niej bordowe macki - będące zapewne ucieleśnieniem umysłu Dromy, który próbował przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Musiała coś zrobić. Nie mogła tak po prostu dać zrobić z siebie narzędzie jakiegoś zgarbionego świra. Wiedziała jednak, że prędzej czy później ten i tak zawładnie jej umysłem. Potrzebowała pomocy, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat. Tylko kto chciałby jej pomóc? Jej, bezdusznej, chłodnej, samolubnej Arctice? Nikt. Nikt nie przejmował się jej losem. Jedynie Nero, lecz jego tu nie było. Wtem przed oczami jej umysłu pojawił się obraz Voxa. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle poczuła, że może on być jej jedyną nadzieją. Zebrała wszystkie siły i wyrwała się z mentalnego uścisku Dromy, po czym wysłała swój umysł na poszukiwanie Toa Dźwięku. *** Lodowe ręka puściła Voxa i zdematerializowała się. Toa Dźwięku wylądował na ziemi, przyklękając na jedno kolano. Taive podszedł do niego i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, chcąc pomóc mu wstać. - Witaj w nowym świecie, bracie - powiedział. Vox spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się chłodno. - Widać nie jestem tu jedynym naiwnym Toa - odparł. Taive rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Nagle uświadomił sobie, co Vox próbuje zrobić i w ostatniej chwili zdołał zakryć swoje receptory słuchowe. Vox uwolnił potężną falę dźwiękową, która odepchnęła wszystkich. Spikorr walnął z impetem w sufit i spadł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Karanak uderzył w popękaną ścianę, a siła zderzenia była tak mocna, że roztrzaskała ją na drobne kawałki. Mutant w ostatniej chwili zdążył wbić swoje odnóża w krawędź podłogi, chroniąc się przed upadkiem w przepaść. Jedynie Soundrone utrzymał się na równych nogach, choć teraz Taive również pomału się podnosił. - Całkiem nieźle… - rzucił do Voxa, dobywającego swojego miecza. - Ale z czymś takim nie wygrasz. - Pstryknął palcami. Karanak rzucił się na Toa Dźwięku. Ten w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przez cieczą, jaką mutant wystrzelił ze swojej gęby, zamachnął się ostrzem i odciął jedno z odnóży potwora. Karanak wydał z siebie przeraźliwy ryk i zaatakował oponenta kolejną nogą. Ostre zakończenie pajęczego odnóża trafiło Voxa w bok, rozpłatując go. Toa jęknął z bólu. Poczuł, jak z rany na jego ciele mizernie zaczyna sączyć się krew. Gdy tylko się ruszył, ból jeszcze bardziej się nasilił. Zacisnął na moment oczy i napiął mięśnie, próbując jakoś go zignorować. Mutant szykował się do kolejnego ataku. W ostatniej chwili Vox zdołał odciąć nogę pająka, przeturlał się pod jego cielsko i wbił ostrze w jego brzuch. Zielona krew spłynęła na wojownika. Stwór ryknął i zaczął się cofać w stronę przepaści. Gdy był już przy samej krawędzi, Vox dopadł do niego i przeciął szyję, łączącą humanoidalne ciało z ciałem pająka. Potwór ryknął i spadł w przepaść, machając panicznie odnóżami. Vox przystanął na krawędzi i spojrzał w dół. Kilkadziesiąt bio niżej dostrzegł powyginane ciało Karanaka. Wciąż ruszało kończynami. Nagle usłyszał nadciągający ku niemu gniewny krzyk: - Ty… chciałeś go zabić! Odwrócił się i zobaczył biegnącego w jego stronę Spikorra, wymachującego morgenszternem. Vox wystawił przed siebie poziomo klingę miecza, blokując ciosy zakapiora, a kiedy ten uniósł ramiona do góry, by uderzyć mocniej, odepchnął go falą dźwiękową. Skakdi uderzył o ścianę i ponownie stracił przytomność. Wtem mechaniczna macka chwyciła Toa za kark, uniosła w górę i cisnęła przez całe pomieszczenie. Tym razem to Vox uderzył w ścianę i powoli osunął się na ziemię. Jęknął, czując coraz silniejszy ból w miejscu rany zadanej przez Karanaka. Spojrzał zamroczonym wzrokiem na idącego w jego stronę Soundrone’a. Z ciała robota wysunęły się kolejne macki i poszybowały ku leżącemu Toa. Vox, nie mając innej formy obrony, utworzył dookoła siebie pole siłowe, na którym zatrzymały się mechaniczne wije. Soundrone uderzył jeszcze kilka razy w niewidzialną barierę, lecz nie mógł jej przebić. Vox powoli podniósł się, uciskając dłonią ranę i spojrzał na leżący nieopodal miecz, upuszczony przez niego wcześniej, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Soundrone’a. Robot uwolnił ogłuszający jazgot. Vox złapał się za głowę i padł na kolana, czując, jak hałas powoli rozrywa jego receptory słuchowe. Kątem oka dostrzegł sunące ku niemu macki. Zebrał wszystkie siły i otoczył Soundrone’a dźwiękową barierą, uciszając go. Na moment zdezorientowany, Soundrone pozwolił Voxowi dopaść do swojego miecza i przejechać nim po jego pomarańczowych oczach, rozłupując je. Maszyna zachwiała się i sekundę później wbiła się w oszronioną ścianę, odepchnięta kolejną falą dźwiękową uwolnioną przez Voxa. Toa zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, ciężko dysząc. Ledwo stał na nogach, a ból w boku był nie do wytrzymania, lecz wciąż musiał jeszcze uporać się z Taive’em… który jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Nagle chwyciła go lodowa dłoń i cisnęła po podłodze w stronę przepaści. Vox zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów przed krawędzią i już miał się podnieść, kiedy do ziemi przycisnęła go stopa Taive’a. Toa Lodu zamachnął się swoim ostrzem, lecz na jego drodze stanęła klinga miecza Voxa, którego ten jakimś cudem jeszcze nie wypuścił. - Myślałem, że można ci zaufać… - wycedził Taive. - Ale jesteś taki sam jak Zaldiar. I tak samo skończysz! Ponownie zadał cios, a Vox ponownie go zablokował. Czuł jednak, jak powoli opuszczają go siły i wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. - I co masz z tego naiwnego przestrzegania Kodeksu? - mówił dalej Toa Lodu. - Nie potrafisz nawet mnie zabić! Spikorr ocknął się, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Taive’a mocującego się z Voxem. Bolało go całe ciało, jeszcze bardziej niż po tym, jak Soundrone go znokautował. Chrzanić taką robotę. - Ale skoro tak musi być… Dobrze… - Toa Lodu napierał coraz mocniej. - Sam zdobędę należną mi władzę! - I co teraz, Taive? - wycharczał Vox. - Zdobędziesz władzę, i co potem? Podzielisz się nią ze swoimi współpracownikami, czy się ich pozbędziesz przy pierwszej lepszej okazji? Właśnie, przeszło Spikorrowi przez myśl. Ten świrus nigdy nie zagwarantował władzy, jak już ten cały jego plan się powiedzie… - Jeśli będą stali na mojej drodze, zabiję ich, co za problem? - odparł Taive. - Tak jak każdego, kto utrudnia mi robotę. Tak jak każdego, kto ślepo przestrzega ograniczających go zasad. Tak jak ciebie. Mięśnie Voxa krzyczały z bólu. Toa Dźwięku nie mógł już dłużej bronić się przed napierającym Taive’em. Resztkami sił blokował oponenta mieczem, lecz powoli już szykował na to, co miało zaraz nastąpić. Nie chciał tak skończyć. Gdyby tylko miał więcej siły… Nagle obaj Toa usłyszeli, jak coś zbliża się w ich stronę z okrzykiem na ustach. Taive obrócił się i ujrzał nadciągającego ku niemu Spikorra, szykującego się do zadania ciosu swoją gwiazdą zaranną. Wystrzelił ku niemu kilka lodowych kolców. Skakdi zablokował pociski swoją bronią, jeden jednak zdołał trafić go w lewą pierś. Spikorr jęknął i zachwiał się, lecz nie przestawał biec. Dopiero kiedy sople przeszyły jego tors na wylot, zatrzymał się i padł na ziemię. - Żałosny zdrajca - mruknął Taive i ponownie odwrócił się ku Voxowi, gotów zadać ostateczny cios. Wtedy Dźwiękowe Ostrze wbiło się w jego pierś. Taive otworzył szerzej zarówno oczy, jak i usta. Poczuł, jak powoli słabnie i wypuścił ostrze z ręki. Jego błękitne światełko sercowe zaczęło tlić się coraz słabszym światłem. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Voxa. - Mówiłeś, że Kodeks jest dla tych, którzy nie potrafią kierować się w życiu własnymi zasadami - wycedził Toa Dźwięku. - Właśnie ustaliłem własną zasadę. Uniósł ramiona nad głowę, pozwalając, by ciało Taive’a bezwładnie zsunęło się z klingi jego miecza i spadło w przepaść. Po chwili podniósł się i, uciskając ranę, podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do jeszcze dychającego Spikorra. - Dziękuję - powiedział. Skakdi tylko lekko się uśmiechnął, szczerząc zakrwawione zębiska. - Ten drań sobie na to zasłużył - odparł. - Ze mną się nie zadziera. Vox uklęknął przy nim. - Jesteś ranny. - Ty też - zauważył Spikorr. - Nie przejmuj się mną. I tak mi już nie pomożesz. Taive po raz kolejny mnie załatwił. Toa Dźwięku mimo wszystko zrobiło mu się żal. W końcu ocalił mu życie. Choć dzień wcześniej o mało co mu go nie odebrał. - Posłuchaj, Spikorr - kontynuował Vox. - Co zrobiliście Arctice? Gdzie ona jest? Żyje? - Tak… - Skakdi kaszlnął krwią. - Taive zostawił ją u tego świra, Dromy… - Gdzie dokładnie? - Toa nachylił się nad nim. - W Pierwszym Dystrykcie… w dzielnicy… arhnn… - Jakiej dzielnicy? Spikorr? Spikorr! Skakdi nie mógł mu już odpowiedzieć. Wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, a jego oczy wypełniła pustka. Vox uderzył pięścią o ziemię i zaklął bezgłośnie. Nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić Arctici. Nie wiedział czemu, ale jakiś głos w jego głowie mówił mu, że nie mógł. Nagle poczuł, jakby coś ocierało się jego umysł. Jakby ktoś próbował się z nim telepatycznie skontaktować i coś mu powiedzieć. Zerwał się na równe nogi, kiedy usłyszał w swoich myślach znajomy głos. Arctica. Była w niebezpieczeństwie, zamknięta w jakiejś piwnicy z kimś, kogo wygląd przyprawiał Voxa o dreszcze. Następnie przed oczami jego umysłu pojawiła się jaskrawa smuga, prowadząca zapewne do miejsca, w którym przetrzymywana była dziewczyna. Nie zważając na ból oraz fakt, jak bardzo szalone to wszystko mu się wydawało, podniósł się z ziemi i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Paręnaście minut później był już u podnóży wieżowca. Dotknął dłonią rany, owiniętej prowizorycznym opatrunkiem ze skrawka jego płaszcza i poczuł, że materiał jest wilgotny od krwi. W takim stanie na pewno nie dotrze do Pierwszego Dystryktu na czas, o ile w ogóle tam dotrze. Zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po okolicy i podziękował w myślach Mata Nui, kiedy ujrzał zaparkowany pośród ruin motor Spikorra. Rozdział 9 Kolczaste macki Dromy osaczyły umysł Arctici. Ta starała bronić się ze wszystkich sił, mierzyła się jednak z mistrzem psychotroniki - wiedziała, że prędzej czy później mu ulegnie. Miała nadzieję, że Vox dostrzeże wysyłane przez nią znaki i mimo tego, jak podle go wcześniej traktowała przybędzie po nią i ją ocali. Zaśmiała się chłodno w myślach. Kogo ona oszukiwała? Droma krzątał się przy stole, mieszając zawartości różnych fiolek w głębokiej misie. Musiał przygotować paraliżującą miksturę - ta, którą wpuścił do krwi Arctici przez swoje pazury w każdej chwili mogła przestać działać, a wtedy dziewczyna mogłaby się uwolnić i trzeba by było zaczynać wszystko od początku. Wstrzykując do jej żył ten preparat, który właśnie szykował, miałby pewność, że Toa Lodu pozostanie na swoim miejscu. Oczywiście, nie na zawsze - ale na wystarczająco długo, by umysł opuścił jej ciało, którego mógłby potem się pozbyć. W międzyczasie toczył mentalną walkę z Arcticą, niemal wcale się przy tym nie wysilając. Choć musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna była silniejsza, niż sądził. Nieważne. Kiedy tylko skończy miksturę, skupi wszystkie siły na umyśle Toa Lodu i przejmie nad nim kontrolę bez żadnego problemu. A wtedy… Droma uśmiechnął się szeroko na samą myśl o tym, ilu pięknych rzeczy mógłby wtedy dokonać. Skończył miksturę i zanurzył w niej ostrze noża. Następnie zaczął zbliżać się do ciała Arctici, drżąc z podniecenia. Nagle rozległ się ogromny huk i drzwi do piwnicy wylądowały na dole trzeszczących schodów. Droma z niemalże stoickim spokojem obserwował, jak do pomieszczenia wpada nieznany mu Toa w szaro-srebrnej zbroi, przykryty odrapanym płaszczem. Vox spojrzał na Arcticę, następnie na Dromę, potem znów na Arcticę, potem znów na Dromę, a potem na trzymani w jego dłoni nóż. - Odsuń się od niej! - odezwał się, sięgając po Dźwiękowe Ostrze. - Spokojnie, panie… - wyszeptał Droma, unosząc do góry ręce. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś taki jak ja… mógłby zrobić krzywdę tej uroczej dziewczynie? Toa zmierzył go wzrokiem. Mężczyzna miał niepokojący, wygłodniały wygląd, ale z drugiej strony Vox miał wrażenie, że mógłby rozpaść się na kawałki przy pierwszym silniejszym podmuchu wiatru. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że trzymał w dłoni nóż. I bez wątpienia chciał zrobić krzywdę Arctice. Zrobił krok w kierunku Dromy. Ten posłał mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie i z zaskakującą zwinnością skoczył na Voxa, powalając go na ziemię i sycząc niczym wąż. Toa Dźwięku w ostatniej chwili chwycił za nadgarstek Dromy i wytrącił z jego dłoni nóż, który ten próbował wbić w jego ciało. Mężczyzna syknął jeszcze wścieklej i zaczął jak szalony machać pazurami, starając się rozszarpać Voxa na strzępy. Toa chciał go z siebie zrzucić, lecz odkrył, że Droma dysponuje niespodziewaną u kogoś jego postury siłą. Spróbował użyć swojej mocy żywiołu, lecz był zbyt wycieńczony po walce z Taive’em. Jęknął z bólu, kiedy pazury na stopach napastnika nadszarpnęły jego ranę. Odwrócił głowę w bok, unikając kłapiących, szpiczastych zębów Dromy i dostrzegł Dźwiękowe Ostrze, leżące jakieś bio od niego. Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, jednak nim zdołał go dosięgnąć, Droma przyszpilił jego ramię do ziemi, omal nie przebijając pazurami jego pancerza. Przybliżył swoją głowę do głowy Voxa i uśmiechnął się szkaradnie. Nagle czyjaś biała dłoń złapała go za bark i pociągnęła w tył. Toa Dźwięku ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak Arctica odciąga szamoczącego się Dromę, podnosi go i zanurza jego głowę w czarnym kotle. Dziewczyna szybkim ruchem ręki zgarnęła wszystkie kolorowe fiolki z pobliskiego regału i wrzuciła je do naczynia, z którego w tym samym momencie buchnęły wielobarwne płomienie. Następnie zamroziła powierzchnię substancji, więżąc głowę Dromy w środku kotła. Kolorowa ciecz zaczęła bulgotać i świecić coraz jaśniej, a po chwili dało się słyszeć stłumiony huk, po którym wierzgające ciało Dromy opadło bezwładnie. Arctica przeniosła wzrok na Voxa, po czym jej oczy powędrowały do góry i runęła na ziemię, mdlejąc. *** Otworzyła pomału oczy. Przez chwilę widziała tylko jasną plamę, lecz potem jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła i ujrzała chmury sunące wolno po szaroniebieskim niebie. Potwornie bolała ją głowa. Ale przynajmniej wydostała się z tej okropnej piwnicy. Leżała na ławce nieopodal wybrzeża, opierając głowę na kolanach Voxa, przykryta jego płaszczem. Spojrzała na niego. Ten, widząc, że odzyskała przytomność, odetchnął z ulgą, choć starał się to ukryć. - Myślałem, że nigdy się nie obudzisz - powiedział Toa Dźwięku i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ja też… - odparła dziewczyna i spuściła wzrok. Przez długi czas milczała, aż wreszcie dodała: - Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? Vox wzruszył ramionami. - To byłoby nie w porządku, gdybym tak po prostu cię zostawił - rzekł, spoglądając na morze. - Poza tym, zdawało mi się, że jakiś głos w mojej głowie mi tak kazał. - Ponownie uśmiechnął się lekko, nie odrywając oczu od fal. Znów zapadła cisza, przerwana dopiero przez słowa, których Arctica nie wypowiedziała od wielu lat: - Dziękuję. Vox tylko skinął głową. Arctica powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. - Co z Taive’em? - zapytała po chwili. - Nie żyje. Zamrugała. - Zabiłeś go? Toa Dźwięku niechętnie przytaknął. - Co z Kodeksem? Myślałam, że… Uciszył ją głębokim westchnięciem. - Dałem sobie z tym spokój - powiedział. - Pewien mądry Toa powiedział mi kiedyś, że Kodeks ma wskazywać nam drogę. Ale to od nas zależy, jak tę drogę przejdziemy. Sami powinniśmy pisać własny Kodeks. - Głębokie - mruknęła Arctica. - Ale prawdziwe. Miałaś rację. Na tej wyspie nie da się być bohaterem. Wystarczy, że będę pilnował, aby ta wyspa nie była gorszym miejscem niż dotychczas. - Więc jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji. Vox spojrzał na nią, lekko zdziwiony. - Och, doprawdy? Dziewczyna skinęła głową, potakując. - Wiesz, kiedyś wierzyłam, że mogę być prawdziwym bohaterem - rzekła. - Obrończynią uciśnionych, walczącą w imię Wielkiego Ducha. Byłam strasznie naiwna, potem sobie to uświadomiłam. Nie nadawałam się na bohatera. Ale przynajmniej mogę, tak jak mówiłeś, starać się, by ta wyspa nie była gorszym miejscem niż dotychczas… I nie być taką wredną zołzą dla wszystkich - dodała po chwili z chłodnym uśmiechem. Vox zaśmiał się cicho. - Byłoby miło - odparł. Jeszcze chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w szum fal i odległe odgłosy miasta oraz spoglądając na morze. Wreszcie Arctica podniosła się i zwróciła się do Voxa, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń: - Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Nie tylko za uratowanie mi życia. Dwa razy. Ale też za to, że… pokazałeś mi, co powinno stać w życiu na pierwszym miejscu. - Nie ma sprawy. Chwycił jej rękę i wstał. Po chwili jednak jęknął z bólu i złapał się za bok. Rana wciąż dawała się we znaki. Arctica podtrzymała go. - Jesteś ranny… - powiedziała. Pierwszy raz Vox usłyszał troskę w jej głosie. - To nic takiego - odparł, chociaż ból był nie do zniesienia. - Poradzę sobie. - Nic takiego? Nic takiego? Od „niczego takiego” na wojnie umierali Toa. Trzeba cię opatrzyć. - Powiedziałem, że dam sobie radę - Przeszedł kilka kroków o własnych siłach, znów jednak jęknął i dotknął dłonią rany. - Mhm, już to widzę. - Arctica skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Uratowałeś mi życie, muszę ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć. - Umiem sobie zrobić opatrunek - odrzekł i już chciał odejść, gdy dziewczyna go zatrzymała. Spojrzał na nią. - Kto powiedział, że odwdzięczę ci się tylko przez założenie opatrunku, hm? - rzuciła i ruszyła przed siebie. Vox przez chwilę stał w miejscu, obserwując jej odchodzącą sylwetkę. Po chwili Arctica zatrzymała się, odwróciła w stronę Toa Dźwięku i krzyknęła z nutką zniecierpliwienia w głosie: - No to idziesz, czy nie? Uśmiechnął się. - Skoro nalegasz… Epilog Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna obrócił swój fotel plecami do ogromnego ekranu, na którym wyświetlona była uchwycona przez miejskie kamery postać Voxa. Spojrzał uważnie na stojącą naprzeciw postać. - Co o tym myślisz? - zapytał. - Myślę - odparł smukły wojownik w kolczastej zbroi - że możemy rozpocząć ostatnią fazę przygotowań. Rozmówca skinął głową. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zmierzył w stronę wyjścia. - Dokąd idziesz? - rzucił do niego siedzący. Wojownik zwlekał przez chwilę z odpowiedzią, po czym odrzekł: - Zająć się pewnymi sprawami. - Opuścił pokój, a automatycznie drzwi bezgłośnie się za nim zasunęły. *** Vox stanął przed wejściem do domu Elaine i zmierzył wzrokiem budynek, zamyślając się. - Jesteś pewien? - odezwała się towarzysząca mu Hikira. Toa Dźwięku przytaknął. - Ktoś musi zająć się jej mieszkaniem - powiedział. - I Rahi, żeby pomarły z głodu i tęsknoty. Jestem to winien Elaine. Poza tym, i tak potrzebowałem mieszkania. A ta okolica odpowiada mi najbardziej. Toa Błyskawic skinęła głową. - Mam nadzieję, że czasem mnie do siebie zaprosisz. - Hej, miałem dbać o to mieszkanie - odparł Vox, uśmiechając się. Hikira odwzajemniła uśmiech i szturchnęła go lekko w ramię. - Dobra, trzymaj się - powiedziała po chwili. - Na razie! - Machnęła ręką na pożegnanie i pomknęła w swoją stronę. Vox przez moment stał w miejscu, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał na drzwi do dawnego domu Matoranki i wszedł do środka. *** Arctica wpatrywała się przez okno w znikające za horyzontem pomarańczowe słońce. Po raz pierwszy od wielu tysięcy lat czuła przyjemne ciepło w sercu. Po raz pierwszy nie czuła… smutku, choć nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego. Odeszła od okna i spojrzała na wyrzeźbioną przez nią lodową figurkę Nero. Brakowało jej go, okropnie brakowało. Uznała jednak, że to nie powód, by zamykać się w sobie i odtrącać innych. Postanowiła czerpać garściami z tego, co daje jej życie i ponownie poczuć szczęście, którego smak tak dawno zapomniała. Usiadła na łóżku i utworzyła w swoich dłoniach lodowy odłamek, po czym zaczęła w nim rzeźbić. Po paru minutach jego górna część zaczęła przybierać kształt Kanohi Hau. *** Powiał zimny, ostry wiatr, posyłając śnieżne płatki prosto w twarz Toa Wody, lecz ona nie zwracała na to uwagi. Sypiące w nią płatki śniegu były niczym w porównaniu z bólem, jaki teraz czuła. Bólem, który rozrywał jej serce. Bólem, który miażdżył umysł. Bólem, który wyciskał łzy z jej oczu. Żadne tortury czy śmierć nie mogły się z tym równać. Straciła kogoś, kogo kochała. Najbliższego, oddanego przyjaciela, który zawsze był dla niej oparciem i pomocą. A zginął dlatego, że pragnął zdobyć to, co mu się należało. Co należało się wszystkim Toa. - Pomszczę cię, Taive - wyszeptała, wstając znad zwłok Toa Lodu. - Przysięgam. Nie dostrzegła, że z oddali obserwuje ją nieznany jej mężczyzna w kolczastej zbroi. KONIEC Autor ViktoriaForever! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22